Merry Christmas, Charlie Logan!
by NeneJPhilly
Summary: It's Christmas time at the tower. What did Santa bring this year? (Love You Universe) (also a cross with the Doom Patrol: Rita Farr) {COMPLETE}
1. Deck the Halls

" _ **Deck the halls with boughs of holly! Fa la la la la la la la la**_!"

"Changeling! Please!" Raven had a headache & his loud singing was making it worse.

"Cheer up, Rae! It's Christmas!"

"Christmas isn't for another three days." She massaged her temples & glared at him.

"You're bummin me out, babe."

Her eyes widened. "Don't call me that."

"What? Babe? Why not, babe?"

She grabbed the front of his sweater & pulled him close. "Stop it!"

He grinned. "But you're my babe, babe."

Her eyes turned red. "Why do you insist on bothering me?!"

"I'm bored?" He lifted a green brow.

She let him go. "Then find another way to amuse yourself. I'm not a game to play."

"Aww please!" He wrapped his arms around her waist & walked her backwards to her bed.

"No." She tried to stop their movement but he steamrolled her.

"That sounds like yes."

"You heard what you wanted to."

"Yeah." He couldn't go any further so he lifted her onto the bed then splayed himself across her.

"This was never about bothering me, was it? You just wanted to lie on top of me."

His grin widened. "You know me so well."

She smirked. "Can't let your hard work go to waste."

#happyholidays

Charlotte climbed onto the sofa next to Bumble Bee, who was feeding Calvin. "Where's my mommy & daddy?"

"I don't know, sugar. Have you checked their rooms?" Bumble Bee tried to shove a spoonful of applesauce into her son's mouth but he turned at the last second, getting it all over his face.

Charlotte nodded. "I couldn't open Mommy's door."

Bumble Bee frowned. "I wonder why."

Charlotte shrugged. "I don't know."

"Do you want to help me feed Cal until they show up?" Bumble Bee was getting frustrated with her son's game.

"Okay." Charlotte crawled closer.

"Here. You take the spoon." She gave her the blue coated spoon.

Charlotte grabbed the spoon.

"Now dip it in the applesauce."

Charlotte dipped it in the applesauce & brought out a large portion.

Bumble Bee giggled at her intense concentration. "Now you try to get him to eat it."

Charlotte brought the spoon to Calvin's mouth but he waved his arms, knocking the spoon onto the sofa cushions. Charlotte was shocked by this. "He hit it!"

Bumble Bee chuckled. "He did."

Charlotte picked up the spoon. "No, Cal. You gotta _eat_ it."

Calvin blew bubbles & waved his arms.

Charlotte set her face as she scooped up more applesauce. It was on!

#happyholidays

Changeling & Raven walked into the common room then stopped & laughed (at least Changeling did).

It looked like an apple had exploded.

"What happened in here?" Raven asked.

Bumble Bee swiped her cheek. "I was feeding Cal."

"& what?! He threw up everywhere?!" Changeling chortled.

She narrowed her eyes. "No! But your daughter (who was looking for you by the way) helped me. She did a good job."

"Did something explode in here?" They turned to see Nightwing & Cyborg looking over the room.

"We fed Cal!" Charlotte proclaimed victoriously.

"Are you sure?" Nightwing raised an ebony eyebrow.

"Yes, Uncle Dick." She nodded.

"You did a good job." Cyborg stifled his laughter.

"Thank you." She slid off the sofa & approached her parents. "I looked for you. Where were you? Why was Mommy's door locked?"

Changeling grinned as Raven blushed & threw her hood up to hide her face. "I was trying to get Mommy to laugh."

"Did you tell her jokes?"

"No. Why?"

"Cuz you're not funny, Daddy." She whispered.

His mouth fell open as Cyborg, Nightwing & Bumble Bee fell out laughing. Even Raven's lips twitched heavily. "What?!"

"She said you weren't funny, string bean!" Cyborg howled.

Changeling picked Charlotte up. "Yes, I am."

"No." Charlotte shook her head.

"Yes." He nodded.

She shook her head again. "No."

Nightwing & Cyborg were wracked with chuckles as this continued.

Raven sat beside Bumble Bee & wiped away some applesauce.

"At least she's aware."

Raven grinned. "She's a smart girl."

"So how are you doing?" Bumble Bee struggled to clean Calvin.

"What do you mean?" Raven watched Changeling & Charlotte argue over whether he was funny or not.

"She gets here tomorrow."

Raven started. She knew exactly who _she_ was. It was why she'd had her headache in the first place. She was stressed  & trying to meditate to prepare for Rita, Changeling's adoptive mother.

"Do you know what time?"

"Uh- no." Raven smoothed out her hoodie. "Changeling just said it was tomorrow."

"Can I just say I'm glad I'm not you? Meeting the mom is the worst experience ever. I once met a boyfriend's mom & she had a problem with everything I did."

"Does Victor know you've had other boyfriends?"

"No & I'd appreciate it if he never found out."

Raven smirked. "Why did she have a problem with everything you did?"

"No idea. She said I was turning her son against her." Bumble Bee gave a sour look. "I was thirteen!"

"Not exactly a femme fatale."

"Right! But she was convinced. We didn't last more than two months."

"Why not?"

"When it comes to a man & his mom, you will never win."

Raven sulked. "So I just have to get her to like me."

#happyholidays

Raven snuck into Changeling's room early the next morning. She knew he had a habit of talking in his sleep & wanted to take advantage of the phenomenon.

She tiptoed to his side & climbed into bed beside him. She stroked his hair from his exposed face & leaned in close. "Gar? What time will you be picking your mother up today?"

He snored lightly. "Noon."

She smiled at it working. "Gar? What type of flowers does your mom like?"

"Marigolds."

"Gar? What does your mother like for breakfast?"

"Pancakes." He shifted.

She stalled, waiting for him to resettle before going on. "Gar? What do you think your mother would like for Christmas?"

His lashes fluttered before they opened blearily. "Rae? What are you doing?"

She backed up as he sat up & rubbed his eyes. "Watching you sleep?"

"Oh." He punched his pillows before lying back down & promptly began snoring again.

Raven frowned. He fell asleep on his face. She tried to turn him over but he was like lead. "Gar! Turn over!"

Changeling turned alright. Away from her. He slung his arm over his face & continued sleeping.

She sighed. She wasn't getting anything more from him so she decided to leave. Fresh snow had fallen the night before so any surviving flowers were frozen. She had to go old school & call a floral shop.

She exited the room to go do so.

As the door closed, Changeling's eyes popped open. "Wait? What?!"

#happyholidays

"So what's the plan?" Jinx wanted to know.

"He's on his way to get her now & I've already picked up the flowers. I'm going to put them in a vase in her room. Then I'm going to give her the tour & be extra nice to her. Tomorrow, we're having pancakes." Raven listed.

"Why pancakes?" Terra asked.

"Changeling said they were her favorite."

"He just let you pump him for information?" Bumble Bee didn't believe that.

"He talks in his sleep."

The other girls laughed.

"How will you know if your plan has been the successful?" Starfire asked.

"I guess if she stays the whole time." Raven shrugged.

"If Changeling tells you she said nice things about you." Bumble Bee said.

"When are Alan & Clark getting here?" Jinx asked.

"Sometime today."

"Is Changeling okay with Clark?"

"He doesn't seem stressed out but he rarely does so… I don't know." Raven shrugged before standing. "I'll be right back. I'm going to go make sure her room is mother approved."

"Where's Diana when you need her?" Jinx snorted as she flipped through a magazine.

"She's better about contacting me about child care." Raven went to grab the blooms from the kitchen counter. "I think we're both getting used to this."

"So you wish she was here?" Terra goaded.

"Not a chance."

The girls laughed.

Christopher, who had been playing with Charlotte in the kiddie corner, approached Starfire. "I builded you a castle, Mommy."

The girls looked over to the corner & saw he had built her a castle out of Legos. It was short & squat but a castle nonetheless.

"Oh Christopher!" Starfire flew over to it & marveled from above. "It is the perfect!"

Christopher beamed.

"I wish I could shrink to the tiny & explore." Starfire pouted.

Bumble Bee got an idea. She shrunk down then flew around the brightly colored abode. "It's cool in here!"

"How does it look?" Starfire asked loudly.

"I can hear you fine!"

"I apologize, friend." Starfire lowered her voice. "How does it look?"

"It's pretty cool. There's no leftover pieces. All smooth lines. He even used matching colors for different wings. He did good!"

"Could you live in there?" Terra teased.

"There's no bathroom in here!"

"Could you weekend in there?!" Jinx snickered.

"You guys are stupid." Bumble Bee flew out then regained her size.

Jinx & Terra fell out laughing.

"You did a good job, Christopher." Starfire hugged her son. "But why is it so squat?"

"I don't know what that means." He admitted.

"Short, baby. She wants to know why it's so short." Bumble Bee explained.

"Oh." He played with his fingers. "I'm not tall. I only built it where I could reach."

Starfire adored his cuteness & squeezed him to her chest. "I love it all the more!"

He wrapped his arms around her neck & squeezed back. "I love you, Mommy."

"& I you, my precious bumgorf."

"See? Some girl is going to go through hades & back trying to get between that." Bumble Bee instigated.

Raven wondered if Changeling was like that with his mother then hurried to put the flowers in Rita's room. She arranged them before realizing she knew nothing about flowers.

She groaned internally before she just straightened the room. She made sure the bed was made & that there was nothing hiding in the closet. She looked out the window to see a car driving down the bridge.

Her heart did a flip as she realized who it could have been. She hurried from the room to the first level. She went to the garage to wait but was unsure of what she should do. Should she stand there waiting? Should she be sitting? Should she go up to the common room?

The choice was taken out of her hands when the door to the car port opened. She'd forgotten her lover's lead foot.

The car stopped on a dime & the passengers got out. One was the driver, a tall, green shapeshifter who thought speed limits were just suggestions & the other was a tall willowy woman with slight curves. She had auburn hair & pretty amber eyes with alabaster skin.

Raven clasped her hands in front of herself as the woman shifted the shades from her face to her hair. She watched as Changeling grabbed bags from the backseat & surveyed the garage.

Raven cleared her throat. "Hello."

Rita Farr, Elasti-Girl, stepped forward with a smile & outstretched manicured hand. "Hello. I'm Rita."

"My name is Raven." Raven said politely before remembering to smile. "It's nice to meet you."

"Ooh! _The_ Raven? It's very nice to meet you!"

"Mom." Changeling warned.

"I can't be excited to meet the mother of my first grandchild?"

"First?!" Raven squeaked out as Changeling huffed & rolled his eyes.

"Charlotte will need siblings of course." Rita went on. "No child should suffer being an only child."

" _I'm_ an only child." Changeling pursed his lips.

"That's not my fault, darling."

 _Of course_. Changeling rolled his eyes again. "I know. I know. You wanted a pack of kids  & Steve thwarted your every move."

"Yes, he did!"

Changeling smirked. "You could have had a houseful of children by now if it weren't for him."

"Stubborn old goat." She grumbled.

He snickered. "While you're still stewing, let's go up to your room."

"I'm not stewing, Garfield. Stewing gives you wrinkles & I'm too young for that!"

"Sure." He snorted before catching her dagger sharp look. "I mean you are! Way too young."

Raven's lips twitched. "I can show you to your room."

"Thank you, sweetie." Rita smiled.

Raven wasn't used to pet names (though Changeling was making it his mission to give one to her) so this took her by surprise. "Um… follow me."

Rita & Changeling followed her to the elevator. They rode up to the third highest floor & exited the lift.

They walked down the first hallway & stopped at the second door. Raven pressed the button to open it then stepped aside.

Rita walked in with fascination. "Wow. This is a nice room."

"Rae fixed it up nice for you." He dropped the bags on the bed.

"Thank you, Raven." Rita sat on the bed. "Are those marigolds? I love marigolds!"

"How'd you guess those?!" He was impressed.

Raven blinked, having forgotten that he didn't remember their REM conversation. "Lucky guess."

Rita went to sniff them. "They smell fresh. Thank you, sweetheart."

"I uh- you're welcome."

Changeling came behind Raven & wrapped his arms around her waist. "Rae's awesome, Rita. Just you see."

Rita smiled. "I'm sure."

Raven, uncomfortable with her staring at them all hugged up, forced herself not to fidget. "If you want, I could give you a tour of the tower."

"That would be lovely, dear."

"I'll let you do that." Changeling was bored just hearing the plan. "I'll go see what's for lunch."

Raven suddenly wished he'd come back. She looked at Rita & Rita looked at her. It was stifling. "We can start at the garage."

#happyholidays

"These three levels are for bedrooms. Guests on these two levels & ours on the top. At the very top is all our general areas such as the common room, training gym & kitchen." Raven walked Rita around the middle barracks before getting on the lift.

The two rode up to the common room. They walked down the short hallway to the spacious room. It was chaos.

The adults were arguing while Christopher was apologizing to a screaming Charlotte, Calvin was giggling madly & Changeling was in the kitchen scrubbing at something in the sink while scolding a remorseful looking Silkie.

Raven whistled loudly. "What is going on?!"

Charlotte popped up & flew to her mother. Raven then noticed that the child's dress was missing. "Mommy! Silkie threw up on my dress!"

Knowing how clean the little girl was (near OCD levels), Raven knew she was going to have to do some serious damage control. She let the two year old hug her tightly. "I'm sure Silkie is sorry."

"It was green & icky!" Charlotte sobbed.

"Not to mention murder to get out!" Changeling bit off.

Raven soothed the little girl's tears sagely. "You're alright. It'll wash out-"

"Whatever it was burned a hole through it."

Raven wished she had Starfire's starbolts to shoot him with. "We'll get you something else to wear."

"But we picked it out for Grandpa." Charlotte rubbed at her eyes.

"I know but you have other pretty dresses. He'll never know. Don't you want to forgive Silkie? I'm sure he didn't mean it."

Charlotte glared at the mutant & her eyes glowed purple.

Raven turned her so the larvae wouldn't get blasted. "Let's go find another dress."

#happyholidays

Raven held up a purple dress with white polka dots. "What about this one?"

Charlotte shook her head. "It doesn't match my bow." It was true. The bow at the tip of her French braid was violet with black horizontal lines.

Raven held up a deep blue dress with black swirls. "What about this one?"

"That's _blue_ , Mommy."

Raven checked the racks. "How about this?" It was a lavender dress with black stripes.

"That's too light, Mommy."

Raven was sick of this. "Do you want Aunt Kori to help you find a dress?"

"Why can't it just match my bow?"

Raven didn't want to put in the effort but it was taking more doing it this way. She sighed before digging through the closet for the exact shade of her bow. She pulled out a dress that had black rosettes on it. "How about this?"

Charlotte grinned & held up her arms.

 _Yes!_ Raven cheered mentally before tugging the dress over her daughter's head. She forced her little arms through their proper holes then tugged the dress all the way down. The white petticoat layers flared out against the girl's knees.

Raven put all the other dresses back then picked up Charlotte to leave. The little girl was happy to be fully dressed again in clean clothing & played with the tips of her mother's lilac colored hair as they went upstairs.

Raven got off the elevator & entered the now calm common room. She walked to the sofa & sat.

Christopher came over. "I sorry that Silkie throwed up on you, Charlie. I shouldn't a shook him."

Charlotte looked at him hard before nodding. "Is okay, Chris."

Christopher brightened. "Wanna play?!"

"Yes!" Charlotte wiggled to get off her mother's lap but Raven held firm.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Raven lifted a brow.

"Can I play, Mommy?"

"We have somebody for you to meet." Changeling leaned on the back of the couch.

"Is it that pretty lady?" Charlotte got her whispering skills from her father. Her _poor_ whispering skills…

"Yes." Changeling whispered back. Poorly…

"Who is she?"

"My mom."

Charlotte's little mouth formed an "o". "Your mommy?"

"Yep."

Charlotte looked between him & Rita. She eyed him suspiciously. "Why come she's not green?"

Changeling laughed. "I'm green cuz I got sick."

Charlotte looked like she wasn't buying that before she shrugged. "Is she my grandma, too?"

"Yes, she is." Raven said.

"You wanna say hi?" Changeling asked.

Charlotte blushed & hid her face in Raven's hoodie.

Changeling picked her up & she clung to him. "Come on. Say hi."

She shook her head in his sweater.

"Not even a little wave like you gave Grandma Diana?" He tried to entice her.

She shook her head again.

"Just a little one?"

She clung to his neck tighter.

"Come on, Charlie!" Cyborg's voice boomed. "You can do it! It's just a wave. Just a wave! Just a wave!"

The others chimed in, chanting _Just a wave_.

It grew until Charlotte stuck her hand out & moved it back & forth in Rita's general direction.

Applause sounded as she finished her task without once lifting her head.

Rita approached Changeling & rubbed Charlotte's back (ignoring her move). "It's nice to meet you. Charlie, right? That's a pretty name. It's nice to meet you, Charlie."

Charlotte mumbled something so Changeling tried to pry her away from his sweater enough to hear her. "What'd you say?" He listened closely before looking at his mother. "She said it's nice to meet you, too."

Rita beamed. "Do you think I could play with you later?"

Charlotte tugged on Changeling's sweater to get him to lean his ear down. She whispered in his ear.

"She asked if you knew how to play _Popstar_."

"No. I don't. What's _Popstar_?"

Charlotte popped up & looked at Rita. "You don't know _Popstar_?"

Rita was stunned by her intense stare. "No. Can you teach me?"

Charlotte thought about it. "Okay but you gotta be the backup singer with Aunt Kori."

"I can do that. I'm not much of a singer anyway."

Charlotte turned back to her father. "Daddy, can you put on the tape?"

Glad that she was warming up to his mother, he shrugged. "Sure."

Rita watched as he set Charlotte on her feet on the couch before going to the gaming system & inserting a game. He turned on the television.

It took a few seconds but the intro popped on the giant screen. It danced its way across the screen before the game loaded.

"Okay, Uncle Vic. You have to play the drums." Charlotte ordered with a pointed finger.

Cyborg grinned. "Alright." He pulled the drum set from the pile of controllers by the wall then set them in front of his seat.

"You have to help Chris play the guitar, Uncle Dick."

Nightwing smirked. She was a bossy little thing when she wasn't shy. "Okay."

"Don't do anything, Uncle Wally."

Kid Flash sulked in his corner of the couch. He wasn't particularly musically inclined. Rita & Jinx snickered.

"Here you go, princess." Changeling handed Charlotte a microphone.

Charlotte took it & waited happily for everyone to get in place. "Ready?!"

Cyborg, Nightwing (& Chris on his lap) & Changeling held up their arms. "Ready!"

"Mommy! Choose a song!"

Raven's lips twitched at her bossy attitude & used the remote to choose a song. It didn't matter which one because Charlotte didn't know the words to any of them. She picked a rock song that the boys loved to play.

"Aww yeah!" Changeling raised his arms above his head.

"FOB baby!" Cyborg yelled.

"This is gonna be good." Nightwing tickled Christopher.

Charlotte bounced slightly before raising the mic to her lips & singing childishly. " _ **I'm gonna make it bend & break**_!"


	2. It's Super 2 C U

_**It's my birthday so I'm updating all my stories.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **NJPNJPNJP**_

In the middle of a drum solo, the screen changed to the security feed.

"Aww man!" Cyborg whined.

The picture focused on two tall men holding luggage.

"Grandpa!" Charlotte yelled.

"Someone should let them in." Nightwing noted. Changeling & Cyborg looked at him. Then each other. Then back to him. "They're not my dads."

Cyborg & Changeling held out their hands for Rock, Paper, Scissors. "1, 2, 3!"

#happyholidays

A sullen Changeling pressed open the door.

"It took you long enough." Green Lantern, Alan Wellington said. "We could have died in the time it took you to answer the door."

"You're the Justice League." The green man raised a brow.

"Anything could have happened!"

"I sincerely doubt that."

"Always plan for the worst." Clark Kent, Superman lectured.

Changeling sighed deeply. "Let me show you to your rooms."

The older men chuckled as they followed him inside. Changeling led them to the elevator then up to the same level where Rita had her room. Changeling pointed to one room then another.

"Which is which or does it not matter?" Alan asked.

"It really doesn't. They're both clean."

Clark used the one across the hall while Alan went into the one right in front of himself.

"Whenever you want, just hit the top button in the elevator & go straight down the hall when you get out. We're in the common room." With that, Changeling left.

Alan & Clark looked at each other. "What do you want to bet he lost Rock, Paper, Scissors?"

#happyholidays

"What are you up to?" Alan asked as soon as he & Clark stepped into the common room.

"Playing _Popstar_." Bumble Bee answered.

"What's that?"

"An interactive game that lets you pretend that you're a popstar."

Clark came over to the sofa. "Hello, Rita."

"Hello, Clark. Alan." Rita nodded to both.

"Hey, Rita." Alan rubbed his chin. "How does the game work?"

"You play video games?" Cyborg was skeptical.

"I was playing video games before you were born."

"I didn't know video games were so old."

Alan's lips twisted. "I'm not that old, kid."

"Okay." Obviously, Cyborg didn't buy that.

Alan's face dropped. He turned to Bumble Bee. "How are _you_ doing, young lady?"

She smiled. "I'm fine. Do you want to hold Cal?"

"Sure. He's a lot bigger than he was the last time I saw him." Alan came around the couch.

"Sit in a chair. He likes to wiggle." She stood up & flew over people's toes to reach him.

Alan sat in a chair. "Does he like to be held?"

"Sometimes. Other times, he wants to be on the floor. He just learned how to crawl so we're on the lookout for that." She gave Calvin to his grandfather.

"Blasting through milestones, eh champ?" Alan held the wiggling baby stiffly.

Calvin, who was better about other people touching him, just blew bubbles.

Alan laughed. "He's got the right idea! Do everything early!"

"Speaking of child development." Clark leaned on the back of the couch behind Charlotte. "How is she doing?"

"She recognizes half the alphabet now & she knows her colors." Raven reported.

"Smart girl!"

"She doesn't know her shapes but she recognizes patterns."

He set his giant hand on Charlotte's head. "Exceptional girl. Keep it up & you'll be going to a gifted school."

Charlotte tilted her head back. "Grandpa!"

"Can I have a hug?"

Charlotte turned around & lifted her arms. "I miss you!"

"I missed you, too." He hugged her gently, not wanting to snap her little body like a twig.

"She picked out her dress special just for you." Raven made sure to note.

Clark held her upright so he could see her outfit. "Ooh! Pretty!"

Charlotte ducked her head as she blushed.

"Okay! How do you play this game?" Alan demanded.

"You have to choose an instrument then play following the guides at the bottom." Cyborg explained. "The more notes you get right, the higher your score."

"What kind of instruments are there?"

"Guitars, keyboard, drums & mics."

"I see you got the drums. Are you any good?"

Cyborg reared back. "Am I any good?!"

"Oh no." Bumble Bee rubbed her temples. "Don't get him worked up."

"They call me Barker, Travis Barker!" Cyborg shouted.

"I'm sorry I asked." Alan said dryly.

"& who are you supposed to be? Jimi Hendrix?" Clark asked Changeling.

"You know about Hendrix?" The bassist raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Before you were born." Clark challenged.

"Well then yeah. I'm Jimi Hendrix."

"Call us Prince." Nightwing looked down at his son.

" _Prince_ Prince?" Alan was doubtful.

"Yes."

"Now I've heard everything! What are the mics for?"

"Singing." Bumble Bee told him. "Charlie likes to sing."

Clark jostled her. "You like to sing? What do you like to sing?"

"Fall Out Boy." She told him shyly.

"Who did what to whom?"

Raven smirked. "It's the name of a band."

Changeling snorted. "I knew you were old."

"I take offense to such an allegation!" Clark spoke stiffly.

"Changeling!" Rita scolded. "That was very rude!"

" _He_ is very rude." Raven corrected.

"Am not." He replied sullenly. "Are we gonna get back to the game or what?"

Charlotte wiggled to be put down. Clark set her on her feet on the sofa & she picked up the microphone. "Ready?"

"Ready!" Changeling, Nightwing & Cyborg called out.

"Mommy, push the button!"

Raven selected another song. It was another Fall Out Boy song.

Clark & Alan were amused by Charlotte's loud singing. She was pretty good for two but she got most of the lyrics wrong. Sometimes she just yelled in place of singing.

But they were impressed by the guys. Each played seriously & were good. They rarely missed a chord & were on beat the whole song.

Soon America's Suitehearts was over & Starfire demanded a different game (preferably one that she could play without being subjected to the background).

"What about Moto Boogie?" Kid Flash suggested, also sick of missing out.

"Yeah!" Changeling set the toy guitar down. "I've been meaning to bump up my score & leave you in the dust."

"You wanna prove something, Snot Rag?!" Kid Flash shook a fist.

"I don't need to prove it, Skid Mark! I've done it time & time again!"

"Here they go!" Jinx sighed as she picked up a magazine.

"Changeling, be mature. For once." Raven advised.

"Don't waste your breath, Rae."

"I challenge you!" Kid Flash swore valiantly.

"I accept your stinkin challenge! I say loser has to swim around the island! Naked!" Changeling hopped to his feet.

"It's three below." Cyborg read his arm.

"Siding with him?! I challenge you, too, Rust Bucket!"

"It's a racing game. I'd mop the floor with you, Grass Stain." He chuckled.

"You can't even beat Nightwing." Changeling snorted.

"Yeah. Hey!" Nightwing glared.

"I'd beat all of you so bad; you wouldn't be able to pick up a controller without crying!" Cyborg boasted.

"It's on, Tin Man!" Nightwing stood up.

"Do they get like this frequently?" Clark asked Raven, who sighed.

"Yes." She drawled with an upset face. "One starts & they all finish. It's exhausting."

"I could beat you with both eyes closed!" Kid Flash vowed.

" _Chris_ could beat you with both eyes closed." Nightwing rolled his eyes.

Christopher raised his arms as he was mentioned. "Yay!"

Terra sighed. "Can you guys quit it already? We'd destroy you guys so stop gesturing & just play."

"We who?!" The quartet looked at her askance.

"Me, Bee & Jinx. Even Raven can beat you."

The guys fell out in peals of laughter. "Yeah! Right!"

Bumble Bee narrowed her eyes. "I know you losers don't think you can win against us. It'd be a shame to cry in front of your parents."

"That's cute, babe." Cyborg chucked her chin. "But leave gaming to the men."

"Where are they?"

Clark & Alan burst out laughing.

Cyborg narrowed his eyes. "Okay! You really wanna do this?"

"Me & Jinx against Nightwing & Kid. You & Changeling against Terra & Raven. I bet you child care that us girls will win!" Bumble Bee's competitive side was glowing.

"Oh it is on!" Changeling thumped his chest.

"I didn't agree to this." Raven pursed her lips.

"I know, baby." Changeling quickly sat & threw his arm around her. "It wouldn't be fair to go up against me."

She threw his arm from around her. "Give me a controller."

Nightwing got up & exchanged the games before exchanging the controllers. "Kid & I will go first. It should be a quick game."

"It will be." Jinx agreed.

The screen changed a few times before the players were able to choose their preferred bikes. Jinx chose a black one, Bumble Bee a yellow one, Nightwing a red one & Kid Flash an orange one.

The starter screen appeared before the countdown. Immediately there was tension as the racers took off. The red bike was in the lead as it hit the first jump.

The riders each made a signature pose as they got big air before landing & racing down the curve to another jump.

They went around & around with the red in the lead with the black & yellow bikes on its tail. The orange bike lagged behind most times as it fought to catch up.

The finish line was in sight & Nightwing was sure he was going to win when three bikes caught up to him. The orange bike actually ran into him & both careened off the path. Both black & yellow bikes crossed the finish line at the same time & rode into the winners circle.

The word **tie** flashed across the screen before saying **loser** & showing Nightwing's & Kid Flash's characters throwing fits in the dirt.

"It's all your fault!" Nightwing bit off.

"You were in my way!" Kid Flash retaliated.

"It doesn't matter because you lost." Bumble Bee bragged as she bumped fists with Jinx.

Both boys sat back with folded arms.

"It's okay, guys." Changeling soothed. "We'll… vinde- vidi-"

"Vindicate." Raven rolled her eyes.

"Hey! He woulda got it!" Cyborg came to his defense.

"Thanks, bro!" Changeling raised his fist.

Cyborg reciprocated. "We'll vindicate you both. Terra & Raven are going down!"

"Fat chance, Metal Head!" Terra snapped.

"I don't really wanna play." Raven responded when everyone looked to her.

"That's okay." Changeling patted her hand. "I wouldn't want to play against us either."

"I- We will emerge victorious." She wasn't known for it but she had a competitive side, too.

"Bring it, Mama!"

Terra chose the yellow bike, Cyborg & Raven fought over the blue bike (Cyborg won because Raven insisted he needed a balm to soothe him in light of his ensuing loss), Raven chose a purple bike & Changeling went for a green.

The round started out even as each player stayed level with each other. As they went around the fifth turn, Raven lagged behind. Changeling slowed as well, citing he wanted to keep speed with his girl.

Terra & Cyborg were neck & neck neither giving respite. The finish line was in ten yards. It was going to be a photo finish when suddenly; the purple bike sped up & surpassed them all. Cyborg & Changeling were stunned & stared in open shock, letting Terra slide across the finish line with Raven.

The girls were in the winner's circle cheering while Changeling & Cyborg gawked. Their riders came in third & fourth as the screen declared Raven as winner.

Terra squealed happily. "We won! We won!"

Changeling, who came in dead last, crossed his arms & frowned. "That's not right! You cheated!"

"Be a gracious loser." Raven set aside her controller.

"Never!"

Bumble Bee stood up & danced in Cyborg's face. "Oh yeah! Oh yeah! We're better! I told you! Oh yeah!"

Cyborg pulled her onto his lap with a scowl. "Don't be a sore winner!"

"Aww! Are you sad that you lost to a bunch of girls?" Bumble Bee spoke in a baby voice.

Cyborg growled. "I demand a rematch!"

"Anytime, any game, Tin Can!"

"Right now! Mortal Kombat!"

"It's on!"

#happyholidays

In the end, the girls ended up winning eight out of ten games. It was an exhausting battle with the boys owing a lot. One of those things being dinner.

"So not fair! We're already cooking Christmas dinner!" Kid Flash, who wasn't the best cook in the first place, complained.

"We lost. We must honor our commitments." Nightwing sighed.

"I swear they cheated." Changeling repeated.

"Dirty rotten girls." Cyborg grumbled.

"Better quit before they hear us!" Kid Flash warned.

"Nobody's afraid of them!"

"Afraid of whom?" Bumble Bee asked as she came in.

"Nothing!" Cyborg chopped potatoes faster.

She raised an eyebrow but stayed silent as she retrieved a bottle of soda from the fridge.

"What are you guys playing now?" Changeling asked.

"We're not. Star wanted to watch a movie."

"What movie?" Nightwing spoke up.

" _27 Dresses_." She walked out.

"Glad we're missing that." Cyborg rolled his eyes.

"I thought we weren't afraid of them?" Nightwing teased.

Kid Flash & Changeling cracked up.

Cyborg scowled. "Just keep mixin!"

#happyholidays

"What do you do now?" Alan asked as he picked between his teeth with a toothpick.

"A few of us patrol, a couple of us clean the kitchen & the rest of us do whatever we want." Nightwing explained.

"Who's patrolling? We might join you." Clark offered.

"Are you sure you want to be spotted here?"

"If we're spotted, the people of Jump City should be happy to have extra protection." Alan said.

"Well okay. If you're sure. Raven, Starfire & Cyborg are on patrol duty. Kid & I are on kitchen duty."

"I'll stay here." Rita offered. "Five of you should be enough."

"Alright, let's go!" Cyborg stood & stretched.

"We'll get changed & meet you." Alan said.

"We'll be in the garage." He saluted jauntily before setting off for the elevator.

Raven set Charlotte on her feet & hugged her briefly. "Mind your manners."

"Yes, Mommy." Charlotte hated when her parents went out on patrol. She wasn't exactly sure what they did for a living but she knew it was dangerous.

Raven patted her head before joining Cyborg on the elevator.

Starfire gave Christopher a huge hug. "I will return soon, my precious bumgorf! Stay safe!" She climbed on the lift with Clark & Alan.

The fivesome rode to the barracks & let Alan & Clark off before continuing to their rooms. Cyborg rode to the garage alone.

He jumped in the T-car & started it up. He flipped on the heater & started turning on various systems to make the ride comfortable & easily able to get through the snow covered city.

He turned on some eighties rock & bobbed his head in time to the beat.

The doors opened & Starfire & Raven came out. They walked down the steps & climbed in the backseat. Cyborg turned the music down.

Seconds later, Clark & Alan came from the elevator. They climbed in the T-car, Clark in the back, Alan in the front. Everyone put on their seat-belts & Cyborg activated the underground tunnel.

He pulled in then punched the accelerator to speed down the lighted tunnel. It took him exactly sixty seconds to exit the tunnel & pull up beside the nearest street.

"Okay. Who wants what?" The engine rumbled softly.

"I can take the western side of town." Starfire offered.

"I'll take east." Raven added.

"& I'll take north. We'll meet up at City Hall & survey south before going home." Cyborg nodded. "Be careful out there."

Starfire opened the backdoor & slid out. "I will. Be the careful yourself."

Raven nodded once as she got out. Clark left the car, too. "I'll just tail Raven."

Cyborg turned to Alan as the doors closed. "Who are you going to be with?"

"You." Alan grinned.

Cyborg sighed deeply as he put the car in drive & drove to the north end of town. "Of course."

#happyholidays

Rita smiled as Charlotte placed another block next to a pile. "Is that hippopotamus?"

"Yes." Charlotte nodded.

"She knows some pretty big words." Rita looked at Changeling, who was scratching his head.

"Rae reads to her every day. She reads her classic stuff that I'm sure no two year old knows." He watched as his daughter mixed up the blocks.

"Why?"

"She likes it." Changeling helped her by stacking a few blocks together. "The very first day we got her; she climbed into Rae's lap & begged her to read."

Rita smiled again. "That's really cute. It's good that she likes to learn."

"She cleans up her toys every day, she helps out in the kitchen, she likes taking baths & she goes to sleep after a story & two songs." Changeling listed proudly.

"Oh! You sing to her?! That's so adorable!"

Changeling flushed. "She couldn't get to sleep one night so I sang to her & she liked it. She won't go to sleep without it now."

"Daddy." Charlotte pulled on one of Changeling's gloves. She pointed to the blocks.

Changeling cocked his head as he read. "Poisonous? Where'd you learn that word?!"

"In a book."

His face dropped. "What is your mama reading you?"

Charlotte flashed a quick grin before her face went blank. " _Peter Pan_."

He tickled her. "Oh really?! Peter Pan? What do you know about Peter Pan?"

She giggled madly. "He's a boy!"

"& what did I say about boys?"

"Boys are yucky!" Charlotte threw her arms around his neck.

"Changeling!" Rita laughed. "Why would you teach her that?!"

"Because it's true!" Changeling had zero shame.

"What about the other children?"

"They're different boys." Charlotte said solemnly.

"Oh really?" Rita set her hands on her hips. "How are they different?"

"They don't have cooties."

Rita threw her head back & laughed. "Who taught you about cooties?!"

"Daddy."

Changeling beamed proudly as Rita continued to laugh. "You should be ashamed, Gar!"

"I'm not." Changeling admitted.

"I can tell!"

Changeling kissed Charlotte's cheek. "Do you know what time it is?"

"No." Charlotte wrapped her arms around his head.

"It's bath time!" His voice was muffled.

"Yay!" She squeezed.

"She really does like baths." Rita was amused.

"She's a splasher. At least that's what Rae says. She's usually wet when she comes in to dress her." Changeling unwrapped her arms. "Okay, Charlie. Time to put away your toys."

Charlotte stooped down & began collecting her spelling blocks. She put them in the wicker basket her toys were held in & made a few trips to get them all. She came back to her father. "Done!"

"Alright. Let's get your bath stuff."

"Can I come with you?" Rita asked.

"Sure." Changeling stood up then picked up Charlotte. He led Rita to the elevator. They rode it down to the bedrooms & got off to walk to Charlotte's room. They went inside & Changeling took the little girl to her dresser.

Rita sat in a little chair & watched them.

Changeling opened the last drawer at the bottom. "What PJs do you want?"

Charlotte pointed. "Those."

Changeling squatted & picked up a nightgown. "This?"

"No, Daddy. These." Charlotte reached forward & picked up blue pajamas. They were a sky blue flannel with white snowflakes.

"Okay, you hold these. I'm going to get your stuff together & run your bath." Changeling grabbed a face towel, a bath towel, a bar of soap & bubble bath before disappearing.

Charlotte walked to her bed & floated to set her clothes on the bed then sat beside them. She laid down & kicked her feet in time to a tune only she knew.

Rita loved watching her. She wanted to talk to her but didn't know what to say. She hadn't carried on a conversation with a two year old since she was one.

"What do you like to be called, dear? Charlotte or Charlie?" Rita finally asked.

Charlotte stopped kicking her feet & sat up. "Everybody calls me Charlie except Mommy & Aunt Kori. But she talks funny."

Rita blinked. "Your mommy or aunt Kori?"

"Aunt Kori." Charlotte stood up on her bed. "Mommy says it's cuz she's an alien."

Rita knew Starfire was an alien so she guessed Kori was her real name. "Grandpa Clark is an alien. Did you know that?"

Charlotte nodded. "He calls sometimes & teaches me some words from his planet."

"He does?"

Charlotte nodded again. "Aunt Kori teaches Chris how to speak her language. He sounds funny like her. But Daddy sounds funny sometimes, too. Mommy says it's cuz he can talk to animals."

Rita lifted a brow. "He can?!" _He didn't tell me that!_

"Daddy says he can talk in other people languages, too & that he sings in…" Charlotte stopped so she could think of the right word. "Afrian."

"Afrian?" Rita didn't understand.

"Daddy showed me on my map." Charlotte walked to the edge of her bed & jumped. Rita flinched but the little girl stayed in the air before flying to a wall. There was a poster on it with a map of the world. She pointed to a continent. "Here."

Rita's eyes widened. "Africa!"

"Yeah." Charlotte eyed the map warily before pointing to a spot. "Daddy says he was born here."

Rita was surprised. Changeling had told her very little of his life before the Doom Patrol, instead living in the moment & making new memories. She got up to view the map clearer. "Here?"

Charlotte nodded. "He says he can speak the language here & here." She pointed to France & Mexico.

"Do you know the names?" Rita looked at her.

Charlotte squinted at each name before saying proudly. "France & Mexico."

"Do you know where you are right now?" Rita was impressed by her intellect.

Charlotte pointed to California. "I can't remember where exactly."

Rita pointed to Jump City. "Right here."

Charlotte covered the dot with her finger. "Jump City."

"Do you know your address or phone number?" Rita remembered having to memorize such information when she was young.

Charlotte shook her head. "Mommy says I'm always here."

"You won't be forever. One day you're going to go to school."

"Like Chris?" Charlotte was unsure if she wanted to go to school.

"Chris goes to school?" Rita was trying to remember which child was Chris.

Charlotte nodded. "Preschool. His grandpa sent a bunch of paper to see which one Uncle Dick & Aunt Kori liked the best to send him to."

Rita knew who Dick was & assumed Chris was the eldest child. "How old is Chris?"

"Three. I'm two." Charlotte pointed to herself proudly. "Cal's just a baby."

"You're not a baby?" Rita teased.

Charlotte was affronted. "No! I'm a big girl! Daddy said so!"

"What did Daddy say?" The voice came from the door.

"I swear it wasn't bad." That voice did, too.

Rita & Charlotte turned to view Raven & Changeling at the door.

"Mommy!" Charlotte flew over & embraced Raven.

Raven put her on her hip. "What did Daddy say?"

"That I'm a big girl."

"Yeah, you are." Changeling tickled her. "Ready for your bath, big girl?"

Charlotte raised her arms. "Yes!"

"Let's go." Raven left with her.

Changeling entered the room fully before flopping on the bed. "Hey? How'd you get to talking about her being a big girl?"

"It was a long road." Rita eyed him with motherly pride.

"Uh oh. What's that look for?"

"Nothing." She came over & tucked his hair out of his face. "I just didn't realize when you became a man."

He frowned. "Rita."

"I didn't have to know. Just leave me out."

"I turned eighteen months ago."

"But Charlie made you a man. I can tell having that little girl has made you grow up." She sat beside him.

He sat up. "I meant what I said."

#happyflashback

 _Changeling waved as the image of Rita & Steve Dayton firmed on the computer screen. "Hey."_ __

 _"It's so good to hear from you, Gar!" Rita waved happily. "I'm sorry we missed your birthday."_ __

 _"It's okay. Nothing special happened." Changeling lied._ __

 _"Did you at least have a good time at your party?"_ __

 _"Yeah, it was good. I got some good presents."_ __

 _"What'd you get?"_ __

 _Changeling thought back. "Got a tea mug. Star made me a sweater & scarf set-"_ __

 _"It's summer."_ __

 _Changeling laughed. "She likes to knit."_ __

 _Steve rolled his eyes as Rita giggled. "What else did you get?"_ __

 _"I got a couple books, a Bo staff, a couple other things & video games."_ __

 _"You're a man now." Steve lectured. "It's time to put childish things away."_ __

 _Changeling was used to Steve's militant ways & ignored him. "It was a pretty good haul. I even got a new part for my bike."_ __

 _"You're going to break your neck on that thing!" Rita fussed._ __

 _"I'm perfectly safe." Changeling repeated a mantra previously stated. "I wear a helmet & everything."_ __

 _"I don't like those things!" She insisted._ __

 _There was nothing he could say to change her mind. "I've got other news, too."_ __

 _"You've finally gotten a girlfriend?"_ __

 _"How'd you know?" He asked sharply._ __

 _Rita twinkled. "A mother always knows."_ __

 _"You guessed." Steve said flatly._ __

 _She sucked her teeth. "Geez, Steve! Tell a four year old Santa's not real!"_ __

 _Changeling grinned to keep his laughter inside then wiped it from his face. "Yes. I have a girlfriend."_ __

 _"It isn't a fangirl, is it?" Rita eyed him seriously._ __

 _"Not even close." Changeling snickered. "It's Raven. From the team."_ __

 _"Which one is she?" Rita tried to remember every girl on his team._ __

 _"The one with purple hair."_ __

 _An image of the girl flashed through Rita's mind. "Oh! She's pretty. Kind of quiet."_ __

 _"She has to know you." He lifted a shoulder._ __

 _"Maybe we can meet her? You know, formally? I'm sure she's lovely."_ __

 _Changeling raised a brow. Lovely wasn't the word he'd use to describe his girlfriend but if that's what his mom wanted to go with…_ __

 _"Are you sure getting involved with a teammate is wise?" Steve asked haughtily._ __

 _"Aren't you married to a teammate, Steve?" That brow remained up._ __

 _Steve pursed his lips. "What if it doesn't work out?"_ __

 _"You were the one to bring up the fact that I'm an adult. I'll handle it."_ __

 _"Stop cursing them!" Rita popped Steve on the shoulder. "They're going to be together forever!"_ __

 _"You sound like a silly schoolgirl." Steve leaned away from her._ __

 _"You sound like an old man!"_ __

 _"I am an old man."_ __

 _"No, you're a stubborn-"_ __

 _"Whoa!" Changeling didn't want to be privy to their fight. "Look, Rae & me are just startin out. We're taking it slow."_ __

 _Changeling had been so in tuned to the argument; he hadn't heard his door open & close. He didn't smell the visitor. He didn't feel the presence of another soul in his den._ __

 _"I have every faith-"_ __

 _"Daddy?" A little voice cut Rita off._ __

 _Changeling froze immediately, having instantly recognized the voice._ Sh!t! _"Crap."_ __

 _"Who called you Daddy?" Rita demanded. "I thought you said you were taking this slow? Using those types of pet names is advanced!"_ __

 _Changeling looked down as Charlotte pulled at his jeans. She wanted his attention & wasn't goin nowhere. "Yes?"_ __

 _"Mommy wants you." Charlotte flew up to climb in his lap. She faced the computer before hiding her face. "Who are they?"_ __

 _Both Steve & Rita crowded the little camera to get a better look at the child currently on his lap. "Who is that?!"_ __

 _Changeling knew he had some explaining to do so he spoke to his smallest problem. "Tell Mommy that I'll be there as soon as I can."_ __

 _Charlotte kept her face buried in his shirt._ __

 _"Can you remember that?" He asked._ __

 _She nodded before climbing out of his lap & walking out the door._ __

 _He sighed before turning to face the camera. "That's my daughter."_ __

 _Rita slapped her hands to her face. "Your daughter?!"_ __

 _"Yes."_ __

 _"Where have you been hiding her? Who's her mother? Why haven't you told us about her sooner? What-?"_ __

 _"Let me explain." He interrupted before telling the story of how she came to be in their possession. "So we adopted her the day before her birthday."_ __

 _Rita was gaping. "Oh my! That poor baby!"_ __

 _Steve grunted. "Why would you do something so stupid?!"_ __

 _Rita turned on him. "What are you talking about?!"_ __

 _"He's ruining his life for some kid that isn't even his! He had a promising career that's in the toilet thanks to that kid! I bet it was that girl's idea!" He ranted._ __

 _"That girl is my girlfriend." Changeling growled. " & that kid is mine."_ __

 _"That brat's no more yours than-"_ __

 _"Than I am yours?" Changeling cut in. "Don't speak about my daughter that way. Don't speak about the love of my life that way. You don't know either of them so how dare you pass judgement?!"_ __

 _"Garfield-"_ __

 _"No! You don't accept them, you don't accept me! I wasn't asking for your permission. I don't need nor want it. Or your opinion."_ __

 _"Fine." Steve bit off. "I want no part of your mistake."_ __

 _"The only mistake I made was the person I chose to be in my life a long time ago."_ __

 _"Garfield! Steve! Please don't say anything you'll regret." Rita pleaded._ __

 _"Too late." Changeling signed off then turned off his computer. He sighed to himself but he meant every word. Charlotte wasn't a mistake & he'd never let anyone call her one._

#happyflashback

"He was just angry." Rita touched his shoulder.

"I don't care."

"He's calmed down some."

"What did he say when you said you were coming here?"

Rita was honest. "He was angry."

"I couldn't imagine." He said dryly.

She sighed. "He even forbade me from coming. We had a massive fight. He's being a hothead!"

"No arguments here." He leaned back on his elbows.

"He's being a stubborn fool!" She warmed up to her subject. "I don't know why he's being this way!"

"Who knows why Mento does the things he does?"

She sighed again, giving up on foolish men. "I love Charlie already. She's a good bright child. She deserves to have you for a father."

"Thank you." Changeling relaxed.

"I'm proud of you. For how you stood up to him. For how much you've grown. For being a great father. I'm so very proud."

He blushed lightly. "Well you can see Charlie anytime. She seems to like you."

"Oh really? How can you tell?" Her eyes sparkled.

"She talks to you. She's like Rae. They're silent people."

"I bet you talk her ear off." She laughed.

"There's times where she puts her hands over my mouth & says "No more, Daddy. My head hurts.". It's super cute."

Her laughter increased. "That is super cute!"

His lips twisted. "Chris is like that. He just talks & talks. He asks questions about everything. I've even seen Nightwing on the computer late at night to look up stuff he's asked."

Rita covered her mouth. "Oh my! I bet his favorite word is why!"

"Actually it's "why come, Daddy?". Now _that_ is funny."

She fell back. "That's so cute! What about the baby?"

"He can't talk yet but he doesn't know that." He smirked. "& he gets mad if you ignore him."

She broke out in peals of giggles. "What does he do?!"

"His mouth is always moving & he always blows bubbles. If you're not looking at him while he's doing this, he throws a tantrum. The wind picks up, the sea begins crashing, clouds gather, it's a thing!"

"He's dramatic, huh?"

"No, I mean a literal storm. He can control the weather."

Rita blinked. "He has powers?!"

"Yeah. They all do. Haven't you seen Charlie fly?"

"I guess I just hadn't paid attention to it." Rita thought back.

"Cal can control the weather & it's based off his emotions. Chris has four powers; super strength, ice breath, heat vision & the ability to fly. Kind of. He's not even good at floating yet."

"Poor baby. Does he have good control over his other powers?"

"He's got amazing control over his strength for a three year old. But Star is teaching him how to lift weights."

"Can't he get hurt?!" She was worried.

"Star or Cy always spot him."

"What about his heat vision & ice breath? I haven't met too many people with those powers."

"He usually doesn't use his heat vision but he seems to have control over it. Sometimes when he sneezes, the ice breath comes out."

"I bet that's really cute."

"But I think Charlie has the best power."

"Of course." She batted her eyelashes pointedly.

"She does! She has the power to copy any power! & she gets to keep it!"

Rita blinked. "Really? How so?"

"She can instantly copy your power & if you teach her how to use it, she can control it & use it when you're not around. She has my shapeshifting powers, Rae's powers, Star's powers, Bee's powers, Jinx's powers, Kid's powers. All of ours."

"Does she know how to use them all?"

"Nah. We teach her some things but not all. Like phasing through things? Rae doesn't want her to learn how to do that until she's older so she doesn't get stuck in something."

"What powers does she use?"

"Flight, shifting, strength, she used Bee's electricity powers against Diana on her birthday & when she tried to tap into Clark's x-ray vision, she used his heat vision against him." He chuckled at the memory.

"Diana? As in Wonder Woman?"

"Yeah." He recounted the story of Charlotte's birthday party. "So that's how she got all these grandparents & why Cy is being a big baby."

Rita almost fell off the bed giggling. "He cheated?!"

"Yes, he did!"

The door opened & Raven came in with Charlotte. "Daddy!"

"Charlie!" Changeling opened his arms.

Charlotte barreled into him & he fell back into the bed. "I had a good bath."

"You did? Did you scrub clean?"

"Yes."

"Did you play hide & seek in the bubbles?"

"Yes."

"Thanks for that by the way." Raven spoke dryly as she put away Charlotte's dirty clothing.

He snickered. "Did you wash your hair?"

"Yes." Charlotte snuggled into her father.

"Are you squeaky clean?"

"Oh no." Raven turned around slowly.

"What's-?" Rita saw the problem when Charlotte shifted into a mouse & hid in her bed. "Wow."

Changeling shifted, too & squeaked with his nose in the air.

Rita wasn't fond of (hated) mice. She got off the bed & stood near the door. "Why do they do that?"

"Because he's silly & she adores him." Raven sighed. "Shift back. It's time for bed."

Both shifted back to human with Charlotte pouting. "Time for bed, Mommy?"

"Time for bed."

Charlotte scooted up to her pillows & laid back.

Raven came over & sat on her other side as Rita returned to the bed. "What story do you want?"

"Jack!"

" _Jack & the Beanstalk_ coming right up!" Changeling got the book & settled in to read. " _Once upon a time, there was a little boy named Jack…_ "


	3. Fix a Heart

Rita wasn't the best at sleeping anywhere other than her own bed (which was a giant pain as a superhero) so she arose early the next morning. She dressed quickly & brushed her hair & teeth before going up to the common room. She figured with all those big windows, the ensuing sunrise would be beautiful.

She was startled to see Raven floating in midair by the windows. She didn't know whether to stay or leave.

The choice was taken out of her hands when the doors opened behind her. Jinx pulled up to a stop. "Oh. Hey? Do you need anything?"

Rita moved out of the way. "Oh, I don't want to be a bother."

"It's okay. Are you thirsty? I can make you some coffee." Jinx went to the kitchen.

Rita followed her. "I'd love a cup."

"We have Italian & French roast." Jinx picked up her orange mug of spiced tangerine tea that Nightwing had left her & took a sip.

"Italian." Rita smirked at her happy smile.

"Okay." Jinx set down the mug & grabbed another from a cupboard. She used Nightwing's coffee to make a cup for Rita before grabbing Cyborg's blue mug & pouring in his milk & sugar.

Rita watched in fascination as she went about the kitchen doing things. "How are your mornings usually?"

"Pretty quiet until Starfire gets in. She & Chris are pretty loud & then Changeling & Wally wake up so it's a party." The coffee finished so Jinx gave the mug to Rita then prepped the machine for Cyborg's coffee.

Rita used the milk & sugar Jinx left out to sweeten her coffee then took a sip. "What about Raven? Surely all that noise bothers her."

"She's usually done by the time Star gets here with Chris." Jinx put away the milk so it wouldn't spoil. "Well I gotta meet Nightwing on the roof for our sunrise yoga. Tin Man should be here soon to start making breakfast."

Rita nodded as Jinx walked out with her mug. The auburn haired beauty looked around the common room.

The space was lovely. Lights were up to the windows with garland strewn about every surface. The throws on the couch were in shades of green, red, gold & silver with green trimmed red bows on every corner. Mistletoe was in every entry way.

But the best & most extravagant thing was the tree. It was huge & took up space by the windows where Raven was meditating. It had lights, garland & strings of cranberries & popcorn wrapped around it with tens of fancy ornaments & candy canes. The only thing to make it better was the barrage of gifts underneath it.

She sipped her coffee as she wondered who brought the monstrous tree in & how long did it take to decorate.

The doors to the common room opened & Cyborg walked in.

She turned to face him with an easy smile. She waved.

Cyborg drew up short in surprise then continued on. "Hey, Ms. Rita. How's your morning?"

"It's been pretty good. Yours?" Rita watched him take a sip from his mug.

He swallowed before answering. "Really good. I didn't think we'd get snow this year so every day we got it, I'm happy."

"Oh, so you like the snow?"

He set his mug down & turned on the stove. "Oh yeah. Snowball fights are my thing. Last year barely frosted. I was so upset."

She giggled quietly, trying not to disturb Raven. "I'm sorry for you."

He grinned & went for a sparkly purple mug in the cupboard. He got down the box of tea & rummaged until he found a packet of pomegranate white tea & dropped it in the mug. "This year makes up for it."

"I was surprised when I got in. I didn't think California got snow like this."

He added a teaspoon of sugar & one of Dijon mustard to the purple mug. He set the mug aside & picked up his, taking a long draught. "We don't always. Sometimes it's flurries & like now, it's a lot. But it never stays long. It'll be gone by Nightwing's birthday."

He set the sky blue mug aside again & went to the fridge to take out ingredients. He pulled out tofu eggs, real eggs, bacon, turkey bacon, tofu bacon, sausage links, milk, orange juice & mustard. He went to the pantry for potatoes & maple syrup.

"When is that?" Rita took a sip of her coffee.

The kettle whistled & he went to it, taking it off the eye. He turned the eye off & went back to cooking. He used a sharp knife to cut the skin off the potatoes & cut them into strings. "January fifth."

Raven opened her eyes at the whistling. She blinked to get her physical sight back & noticed Rita & Cyborg talking in the kitchen. She wondered how long Rita had been up.

"Mornin, Rae." Cyborg waved the knife in his hand without pausing in his task.

Rita turned around. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Raven walked into the kitchen & threw away her used bag of tea before pouring water in Starfire's mug. She used a spoon to stir the contents before setting the mug at the redhead's place setting. "Did you get the paper?"

"It wasn't out there." Cyborg frowned. "I figured I'd check after a while."

Raven nodded before getting a huge bowl down. "Do you want me to check when I wake up Charlotte?"

"We can just ask Nightwing & Jinx when they come in from yoga."

Raven smirked. "I like that." She grabbed a few eggs & the milk to measure into the bowl & added pancake mix.

"Ooh! Are you making pancakes? I love pancakes!" Rita smiled.

"Really?" Raven acted as if she had no clue. "Charlotte likes chocolate chip."

"My favorite is blueberry but chocolate chip is a close second."

"We have blueberries." Raven got the container out then filled the tea kettle with water. She put it on the still flamed eye & returned to making the pancakes. She added a secret ingredient that Cyborg showed her; cream cheese.

"Cream cheese? Is that good? I fear I've never been that good in the kitchen. Cliff's always been the cook & Steve can whip up a few things but I'm behind. Way behind."

"I only learned in the last few years." Raven admitted as she stirred. "The first time I made pancakes, they were black tough pucks of rubber."

Rita giggled. "I bet I would be worst."

"I doubt it. Choking down those pancakes nearly killed us." Cyborg teased with a straight face.

Raven side-eyed him. "Just because you've been cooking longer than anyone ever doesn't mean you don't mess up, too."

Cyborg laughed. "I have made a mess of things, haven't I?"

"Yes."

"Remember when I tried to make churros & I couldn't do the bag trick?"

"The kitchen was a mess & you ended up just plopping in spoonfuls." Raven gave a small smile.

"Xooro made a lot of money off us before I got it right."

"What's that?" Rita asked.

"A churro shop in Burbank." Cyborg explained.

"I've never had many churros."

"They're delicious. They even have fillings. One is coated in maple glaze & rolled in bacon."

Rita laughed. "I think you're making yourself hungry."

"Me too. Let's change the subject. How was your flight here?"

Rita chuckled. "Pretty good. I'm not much for flying but it wasn't a complete nightmare so I count it as good."

"Commercial flights are the worst. That's why I like the T-ship. No other boarders, no stewards to tell you about those masks that you don't listen to, no terrible movie, no small seats. I'm grateful for the T-ship. I really am."

Rita laughed. "You have more problems than me!"

"You don't know the half of it." Raven brought out the double burner griddle & heated it up.

"Morning of goodness, friends!"

The room's occupants turned to face a cheery Starfire. Christopher ran in beside her & scrambled into his seat. "Good morning, Uncle Vic! Good morning, Aunt Raven! Good morning, Uncle Gar's mommy!"

Cyborg chuckled. "Good morning, little dude."

"Good morning, Chris." Raven ladled pancake mix onto the griddle in silver dollar sizes.

"Good morning, young one." Rita found the three year old impossibly cute. "You can call me Rita."

"Okay, Ms. Rita." Christopher smiled.

Starfire walked to the table & took a sip of her tea before grabbing a yellow & black mug from the cabinet & filling it with water & honey. She plopped in ginseng & lemon tea & steeped it before setting it in front of a place setting.

"Can you take over for me, Starfire?" Raven asked.

Starfire switched on the radio. "I am able to do that, yes."

"Thanks." Raven sprinkled the hot cakes with blueberries then flipped each of them over. She handed the spatula to Starfire & left.

Starfire poured orange juice into a sippy cup & gave it to her son before slipping the flapjacks onto a platter. She added more mix to the griddle. "How was your night of slumber, Ms. Rita?"

Rita smiled. "Oh. Good. How was yours?"

"It was most pleasant. I had a very amusing dream about kittens. I awoke very happy."

Cyborg took the bacon out of the pan & laid strips of tofu bacon in it before putting turkey bacon in the microwave. "A dream about cats? What's so special about that?"

"They were most enjoyable. One was a delicious chocolate with a grey eye & a red eye. One was very fair with violet eyes. Another was a tan coloring with blue eyes & the last was green with green eyes."

Cyborg frowned. "You had a dream where we were cats?!"

"I do not believe I have made the reference to you or our teammates." Starfire stuck her nose in the air.

Cyborg gave her a droll look. "Star…"

Starfire giggled. "You were most adorable!"

"I know I was but-"

"Wow. I just came in & I already know your ego is ballooning." Bumble Bee walked in with Jinx & Nightwing. Calvin was on her hip.

Cyborg grinned before sticking his lips in her direction.

She kissed him then held Calvin in his face. Calvin gave him a wet kiss.

Rita smiled. They were adorable.

"Morning, Daddy!" Christopher shouted.

Nightwing ran a hand over his son's hair. "Good morning, Chris."

"Morning, Aunt Jinx! Morning, Aunt Karen!"

Both girls giggled. "Morning, Chris."

"Morning, Cal!"

The baby gurgled & kicked his legs.

Bumble Bee slipped him into a high chair that Cyborg built for him. She made sure he was secure before going to fix him some oatmeal.

Nightwing made himself another cup of coffee. "How long have you been up, Ms. Farr?"

Rita enjoyed watching them interact with each other. "I don't know but it hasn't been too long."

"As you can see, we like to get an early start around here."

"I see!"

Jinx poured more water in her mug before doing the same to Raven's then she took down a green mug & filled it with sugar, water & peach white tea. She set each of the mugs at their correct place setting before frowning. "Hey, Tin Man? Where's the paper?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that." Cyborg put all the meats on one plate & started frying the potatoes he'd peeled. "I looked but it wasn't down there. I told Rae that I'd ask you or 'Wing to check when you got in."

Nightwing took his mug from the drip & took a sip. "I can do it." He set his cup aside & left.

Bumble Bee grabbed a sippy cup from the dishwasher & filled it with grape juice before setting it on the table. "Are there any plain pancakes?"

Starfire stopped sprinkling in chocolate chips. "Do you want the plain flap of Jack?"

Bumble Bee looked over at the griddle. "I guess I could eat some blueberry ones but I'll need whip cream."

"Yay! Whip cream! Whip cream!" Christopher chanted.

Bumble Bee pinched his cheek. "Whip cream is good, ain't it?"

"Your oatmeal is bumbling." Jinx filled the kettle again.

Bumble Bee flew over to turn the eye off & poured in honey. She stirred it & poured in milk & butter before adding cinnamon. She tasted it then poured it in a bowl.

Nightwing walked in & started distributing the sections of paper. Starfire & Jinx got the social pages along with the sales ads, Bumble Bee & Cyborg got the sports, Changeling & Terra got the comics, Raven got the puzzles & Nightwing took the front page. Kid Flash got whatever was left over (which was usually the wedding announcements & obituaries).

"You get the paper out here?" Rita was impressed with the paperboy.

"Every day." Nightwing nodded as he got a pen for Raven then two glasses. He set the glasses in front of Terra's & Kid Flash's place settings & poured them orange juice.

"Good morning, everybody!" Two voices boomed from the doorway.

Everyone turned to see Clark & Alan. They greeted them warmly.

"Everyone's bustling around. You must get an early start at Titans Tower." Alan led the way to the table.

"Yep. We're early risers." Nightwing confirmed.

"Most of us." Jinx snickered as she sat down in her seat.

"Who's the late riser?" Alan asked.

"There's three of them."

"Changeling, Kid & Terra have a habit of hitting the snooze button." Cyborg smirked.

"Kid Flash must get it from his uncle. Barry likes his sleep." Clark teased.

Nightwing & Cyborg chuckled.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Bumble Bee found a spoon for the oatmeal & set it in Calvin's tray. "We have coffee, tea, milk, juice & water."

"I'd take a cup of coffee." Clark liked her manners.

"Me too." Alan raised a finger.

"We have Italian roast & French vanilla k-pods." Bumble Bee took two mugs down from the cabinet.

"Italian for me." Clark said.

"French is more my speed." Alan shook his head.

Bumble Bee started the French vanilla first since the pods where right under the machine. She took the dirty k-cup (they had two) & cleaned it out to reuse. Nightwing hadn't relinquished the one he'd used yet.

Speaking of… the man of little words grabbed three extra chairs & set them around the table. "You can sit here."

"Am I in someone's spot?" Rita moved her elbows from the table.

"Mine but you can stay."

"I don't mind moving." Rita got up & took the middle seat between the Justice League members.

Raven walked back in with Charlotte, who perked up at seeing her grandfather. She waved excitedly.

"Good morning, Charlie." Clark smiled.

"Good morning, Grandpa." She let Raven seat her before picking up her juice. "Good morning, everyone."

"Good morning, Charlie." They all told her.

Raven went back to the stove as Starfire finished plating up the last of the pancakes. The redhead went to wash the griddle while the blue/purple eyed sorceress made eggs.

"Here you go." Bumble Bee handed Alan his mug of coffee. "We have whole cow's milk, soy milk & almond milk. We have raw sugar & regular sugar. We even have creamer."

"I'll just take regular old cow's milk & white sugar." Clark smiled at her.

Alan stroked his chin. "What's raw sugar?"

"Unbleached sugar. It's naturally brown." Bumble Bee explained.

"I can try it." Alan hunched his shoulders. "I'll try some of that almond milk, too."

"Dangerous liver?"

"It's my job."

"I'm old fashioned." Clark shook his head.

"That's okay. _If it ain't broke, don't fix it_." Bumble Bee waited for him to add his milk  & sugar before taking his mug & putting it under the spout.

"I like that. I like that a lot. It sounds like something my mama would say."

"My mama would say it."

"Smart lady."

"Wazzup!" They all turned to see their favorite green tinted hero walking over.

His teammates greeted him accordingly.

"Gar, is that how you enter a room?" Rita lifted a brow.

"Every day." The man's team spoke in unison.

Rita laughed. "Why are you so loud?"

"So they can hear me." Changeling slipped by people to give her a hug. "Mornin', Rita."

"Good morning, honey." She patted his arm.

"Morning, Alan." Rita slapped his arm. "Clark."

"Why are you so rude?!" She demanded.

"I'm not rude." He said sullenly.

"You're very rude. I'm thinking of taking my gift back." Clark accepted his coffee from Bumble Bee.

"Well you ain't gotta do all that!"

"You'd deserve it." Raven scooped the eggs into a dish.

"Kiss?" He stuck his lips in her direction.

She gave him an unamused look.

"Alright? You'll hit me later? Got it."

Cyborg laughed. "Looks like she wants to hit you now."

"That's just her face."

"She's really going to hit you with that pan." Jinx smirked.

"Love you, Mama." Changeling gathered Raven up into a hug.

"I'm going to hurt you." Her voice was quiet… deadly.

"Then I better make this count!" He kissed her then fled to his spot at the table.

Raven threw the hood of her blue hoodie up. "You have twenty four hours to get your affairs in order."

"I'm leaving you & Charlie everything anyway." He took a sip of his tea.

"We don't want your comic books & scab collection."

"Excuse me? Did you just say "scab collection"?" Rita was pale.

"That scab collection is worth some money!" Changeling argued.

"It's too early to be so gross, C!" Terra shuffled in, looking rumpled.

"You know I got one on my back-"

Charlotte covered his mouth with her little hands. "No more talking, Daddy."

Everyone applauded the little girl.

"Okay, I'll stop." He kissed her hands. "What's the plan for today? Christmas movies & eating the popcorn off the tree?"

Kid Flash zoomed in. "What's for breakfast? I'm starving!"

"Kid!" Changeling, Nightwing & Cyborg cheered.

Kid Flash bowed. "Thank you. Thank you."

"Morning of goodness, friend!" Starfire went to her place setting.

"Right back at ya, beautiful."

"Don't start, speedster." Jinx warned.

Kid Flash walked to her & kissed her neck. "You know I love you."

"I love you, too but I will hurt you."

"Sorry, Slowpoke. I won't do it again." He kissed her cheek before facing Bumble Bee. "Good morning, hot mama! You're lookin especially good-looking today!"

Jinx elbowed him in the gut.

He doubled over. "I'll stop."

Changeling & Cyborg laughed like hyenas while Nightwing just grinned.

"Are you done now?" Bumble Bee teased.

"Yeah, I'm good." He wheezed.

"Alright, people!" Cyborg wiped tears from his eyes. "Soup's on!"

Everyone took their seats as he & Raven brought the dishes to the table. Bumble Bee flew to the fridge & grabbed a can of whipped cream.

"Look, Charlie! Whip cream!" Christopher pointed.

"Whip cream?!" Charlotte looked.

"Aunt Karen has it!"

"I want whip cream! Mommy, can I have whip cream?!" Charlotte put her hand on her mother's arm.

"She's putting it on her blueberry pancakes. You have chocolate chip." Raven hid her smile.

Charlotte frowned as she thought. "Can I have one of each?"

Raven let her smile shine. "I don't see why not."

"Mommy, I want one of each so I can have whip cream, too!" Christopher yelled.

Starfire kissed his head. "Yes, my bumgorf."

"Yay!"

Nightwing placed a blueberry pancake & a chocolate pancake on Christopher's plate. "Here you go."

"Thank you, Daddy." Christopher said politely before staring at Bumble Bee expectantly.

She giggled. "You want me to give you a dollop?"

"Yes, please."

Everyone watched as she gave him a small swirl.

"More, Aunt Karen!"

Bumble Bee put tiny bursts of cream all around his pancake. "How about that?"

He held his thumb up.

"Alright!"

"You said you have a present for me?" Changeling asked Clark.

"I do." Clark nodded as he was passed the potatoes.

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Why not?"

"It'll ruin the surprise."

"I love surprises." Changeling nearly vibrated.

"Then stop trying to ruin it." Rita chuckled.

The rest of breakfast passed in companionable peace. Kid Flash & Jinx cleared the dishes & fed the dishwasher before washing the rest of the dishes & cleaning off the table, counters & stove.

"What do you usually do now?" Clark asked.

"I usually take Chris to school but he's on break." Nightwing said. "This week we've just been playing with them before training."

"Let's play Hide & Go Seek, Daddy!" Christopher pulled on his father's hand. It was his favorite game.

"Okay!" Nightwing smiled. "Do you want to be it?"

Christopher thought about it. "No. Uncle Gar."

"Aww man!" Changeling snapped his fingers playfully. "You're gonna be the first person I find."

"Nuh uhn!" Christopher giggled.

"You're going to be the first." He teased.

"Uh uhn! Uncle Vic is!"

Cyborg pressed a hand to his chest. "Me?! How'd I get in this?!"

"You're too big to hide." Charlotte looked up at him.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"I'll have you know, Ms. Missy that I have been a champion hider for many years & if I wanted to disappear, your daddy will never find me."

Charlotte giggled. "Go hide."

"I will. Where is this restricted to?" He looked at Christopher.

"Resticked?" Christopher was so confused.

"He means where all can we hide?" Nightwing told him.

"Oh!" Christopher brightened. "Everywhere up here."

"Got it!" Cyborg ran out.

"You're first on my list, dude!" Changeling called out.

"I want to play." Rita crossed her arms. "I haven't played Hide & Seek in years."

"Me either." Alan & Clark spoke in unison.

"I advise you to hide now. He's a cheater." Raven picked up her book & sat on the couch.

Changeling's mouth hung open. "I do not!"

"Yes, you do." Kid Flash zipped out.

"I do not!" He shook his fist at his retreating back.

"You count too fast & you're always peeking." Terra accused.

"You straight up cheat." Bumble Bee put Calvin in his playpen & walked out.

"You also use your powers." Starfire added.

"We've never discussed _not_ using powers." He sulked.

"No powers, Uncle Gar." Christopher waggled his finger as his mother took him by the hand.

"Close your eyes & get to countin, cheater." Jinx hit Changeling's back.

"I'm so offended right now." He sulked as the trio left.

"Close your eyes, Daddy." Charlotte whispered from behind her hand.

Changeling blew out a breath before closing his eyes. "One. Two. Three."

Charlotte levitated to the counters & flew to stand on top. Rita ran over so she wouldn't fall but the little girl just opened a cupboard door & shrunk down. She hid behind a glass.

Rita gaped. "Genius."

"Let's hide while he's still counting." Clark waved her over.

The trio fled the common room with Nightwing & Terra.

"Twenty! Ready or not, here I come!" Changeling moved his hand from his face & peered around the common room. "Where'd everyone go?"

"Out." Raven muttered.

He jumped over the back of the couch & landed beside her with his arm behind her neck. "Want to make out?"

"Aren't you busy?" She never lifted her eyes from the pages of her book, though they stopped moving.

"Never too busy for you. They'll be alright for a while."

She waited a beat before sliding a bookmark betwixt the pages of her tome & setting it aside. "Impress me."

He grinned. "I plan to."

#happyholidays

"Training in snow. That takes dedication." Clark approved.

"I'm just glad you girls are covered in this frost." Alan stretched.

Every girl had worn their winter costumes which included wool lined pants or leggings.

"Always be prepared." Nightwing said absently as he led everyone back into the common room.

"Who cares about all that? It's movie time!" Changeling ran to the kitchen for popcorn.

"I have the perfect one. _A Spirit for Christmas_." Bumble Bee turned on the television.

"What's it about?" Terra asked.

"A ghost haunts an inn every Christmas. It's a love story."

"Ugh!" Kid Flash, Cyborg & Changeling groaned. Nightwing kept his opinions to himself.

"Cease, friends!" Starfire chided. "It may surprise you."

"If it's not total garbage, I'll eat my hat." Cyborg taunted.

"You are not wearing a hat." She was confused.

"It's just an expression. It just means that I don't think the movie will be any good."

"I think it will be." Bumble Bee sniffed delicately.

"You haven't seen it yet?!" Kid Flash facepalmed.

"No. It's new & the lead guy is a dish."

"A dish? What does that mean?"

"It means he's cute." Jinx filed her nails.

"Gorgeous." Bumble Bee clasped her cheeks in her hands. "When I saw the commercials, I looked him up & he's so fun & good-looking."

"I bet he's running around in a loincloth." Kid Flash sneered.

"It's a Christmas movie." Terra narrowed her eyes as if gauging his seriousness.

"It could be red."

Jinx rolled her eyes & pushed him to the couch. "Sit down & shut up. No one wants to hear you belly ache."

"You just want to drool over him." He grumbled.

"If I drool over him, it'll be payback for you drooling over Jessica Alba in _Electra_."

He gave a goofy grin. "Oh yeah."

"Yeah." She glared at him.

Changeling brought the first wave of popcorn over. "No fighting, guys. It's Christmas."

"Any chocolate covered raisins?" Terra asked.

Changeling checked the panty & brought over the raisins, chocolate covered peanuts, gelatin free gummy bears, potato chips & drinks. "Turn on the movie, Bee. I can hear."

Bumble Bee draped her legs over Cyborg's lap & sat Calvin between them before swiping the remote & finding the movie on the DVR.

#happyholidays

The doorbell rang. The image on the screen flickered before changing. There were two women on the feed, both bundled up & wearing sunglasses.

"They're here!" Clark exclaimed happily.

"Who?" Cyborg asked.

"My surprise."

"I'll go let them in." Cyborg got up & went to the elevator. He rode it down & went to the door to open it. "Hello."

"Hi!" The blonde took off her sunglasses.

"You're Clark's surprise."

"Yes, I am." She smiled.

"Come on in. I'm Cyborg." He let them in.

"I'm Kara."

"Kara? That's a nice name."

"The people call me Supergirl." She could tell he didn't recognize her name.

His brow lifted. "Wow! Thee Supergirl!"

The redhead spoke up. "Hawkgirl."

"Very nice to meet you!" He stuck his hand out.

She shook it. "I've gone over your stats. It's nice to meet you, too."

He fan-boyed on the inside. "Well come on up. We're in the common room."

The trio made small talk as they traveled up to the common room. They made it to the great room & everyone was waiting expectantly for them.

Clark went to Kara Kent & hugged her. "I'm glad you were able to make it."

"Of course I was. I wouldn't miss this for the world." She smiled.

"I see you brought Shayera."

"She didn't have plans."

"I hope I'm not intruding." Shayera Hol (Hawkgirl) showed her hands.

"Of course not." Clark shook his head before turning to the Titans. "Everyone, this is my younger cousin, Kara. Otherwise known as Supergirl. & this is Shayera; Hawkgirl."

"They're the surprise?" Changeling wanted to make sure.

"Yes. I thought you would like to meet more family."

It was quiet while Changeling worked through it mentally. "Cool."

Clark brightened. "Kara, I want you to meet Changeling."

Changeling got up & went over to them & outstretched a hand. "Call me Gar."

"Hello, Gar!" Kara shook his hand vigorously.

"I think you broke something."

Kara's smile faded. "Huh?"

"Just kidding."

"He's not funny." Clark told her. "But he likes to pretend he is."

"I'm funny!"

"Tell me a joke." Kara wanted to discern for herself.

"I got a classic! Why was six afraid of seven?"

Kara frowned.

"Because seven eight nine!" He cracked up. Everyone groaned, except Christopher, who laughed.

"Wow." Kara blinked.

"I got a million of them! How do you catch a tame rabbit?"

"I don't know."

"Unique up on it. How do you catch a unique rabbit?"

"Uh…"

"Tame way. Unique up on it." He laughed.

"That wasn't so bad." She smiled.

"I'm telling you! I got a million of them!"

"& we're stuck hearing them all." Raven muttered.

"Now that's funny." Cyborg leaned against the sofa & crossed his legs.

Changeling waved them away. "They know I'm funny. They just don't want me to get a big head."

"You already got a big head." Jinx said.

"Do not!" Raven warned.

Changeling deflated. "That would have been a solid joke. Ha! Solid!"

"Stop. Just… stop."

"We can go somewhere where my creativity isn't called into question, Cousin Kara." He held his elbow out.

She took it with a giggle. "Okay."

"Let me get my daughter first. She loves my jokes!"

Charlotte hid behind Nightwing, who snickered.

But Changeling found her anyway & carried her like a football under his arm. "We'll see you later!"

Everyone watched the trio leave.

"Well it's time for lunch." Nightwing stood up. "Want to help me & Aunt Jinx, Chris?"

Christopher hopped around. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

The trio went into the kitchen & started discussing what to make for lunch.

"Want to play video games?" Kid Flash asked Terra & Cyborg.

"Nah. I'm going to go call Garth." Terra stood up & left.

"Yeah, I got work to do, too." Cyborg straightened.

"Can I watch you?"

"You're really bored, aren't you?"

"Very." The two walked out.

Raven was glad for the peace & went by the Christmas tree & hovered. She began meditating.

Shayera & Clark came to sit down on the couch.

Shayera stuck her hand out. "Bumble Bee, right?"

Bumble Bee nodded & shook her hand. "Yup."

"Who's the little guy?"

"This is Cal." Alan leaned over & picked up the baby.

Calvin whipped his little arms back & forth excitedly.

"He's really cute." Shayera said.

"Thank you." Bumble Bee smiled. "He's our pride & joy."

"Our?"

"Remember how I told you I have a new son?" Alan asked.

"This is him?" Shayera tried to keep an open mind.

"No! Cyborg is!"

"Oh!" She felt waves of relief.

"Cyborg is his father. This is my grandson."

"Aww!" She smiled when Calvin blew a bubble & clapped.

"Do you want to hold him?" Bumble Bee asked.

"Would he like that?"

"He'll let you know."

Shayera frowned as Bumble Bee took Calvin from Alan & plopped him on her lap. "I haven't held many children."

"He's not like most children."

"How is he different?"

"He's meta."

"He won't hurt me, will he?" She held him stiffly.

"He's a storm maker." Alan said.

"Literal storms?"

"Yes."

"Joy." Shayera watched Calvin watch her. He grabbed her coat & pulled himself to his feet then leaned against her. "Oh! What is he doing?!"

"He wants to hug you." Bumble Bee grinned.

Sure enough, Calvin wrapped his little arms around her neck.

Shayera felt her heart melt. "Does he have any grandmothers?"

"Unfortunately no." Bumble Bee was sad about that. "He's got plenty of aunts though."

"Maybe I can be his grandmother? I don't have any children."

"You want to be my mom or Sparky's?"

"Sparky?"

"She means Cyborg." Alan said.

"Oh. Which one of you wouldn't mind a mother at this late date?"

"I don't know about him but I wouldn't. I haven't had a mother in years. I really miss it." Bumble Bee took Calvin back.

Shayera looked at her. "I would be honored to be your mother."

Bumble Bee blushed & smiled.

Starfire whimpered but only one person heard her. Clark sat next to her. "Are you alright?"

"I am the fine." Her lips trembled.

"You seem upset. You can tell me." He told her gently.

Her eyes filled & she dashed away her tears. "I do not have the parents."

"You don't?"

"No. I am without the parental comforts. My friends rejoice in having them but I do not. Even if it is difficult for them to say how much they appreciate these ties, they are very lucky."

He knew she meant him & Changeling. "You know? I've never had a daughter."

"I have missed the father/daughter relationship I have craved since I was a girl."

"Maybe I could be your father? I don't mind. I already have a son & I heard everyone wants one of each."

Starfire turned wide eyes on Clark. "Surely you wish for someone more like Friend Jinx or Friend Terra?"

"I think you're the perfect young woman to be my daughter." He smiled softly.

Starfire let out a loud superhuman shriek & threw her arms around Clark's neck. She squeezed tightly & giggled. "Yes! I accept! I accept! Yes!"

Rita smiled at the pair before going over to Raven & tapping her shoulder. Raven ceased chanting. "I've never meditated before. Do you think you could show me how?"

Raven opened her eyes. "It's quite easy."

Rita perked up. "I'm a quick learner."

#happyholidays

"Say bye!" Changeling kissed his daughter's cheek.

"Bye, Cousin Kara!" Charlotte waved.

"Bye, Charlie!" Kara waved.

"Goodbye, Cal." Shayera touched Calvin's cheek then avoided his mouth when he turned his head.

"I'll Skype you soon." Bumble Bee said.

"I'll be on the lookout."

"I can walk you out." Jinx told the Justice League women.

"It was nice to meet all of you!" Kara waved big.

The group waved back. Jinx led the two out.

"So you got a mom…" Cyborg lifted his brow.

Bumble Bee beamed.

"Let me get this straight; you're taking him off my hands?" Changeling hooked a thumb at Clark.

"Not even close." Clark said flatly. "I'll have two children. & two grandchildren."

Kid Flash laughed suddenly. They all looked at him like he was crazy so he explained. "Your daughter has a son & your son has a daughter."

"You're easily amused." Raven deadpanned.

He shrugged. "It's just funny to me."

"What do you do now?" Alan left that all alone.

"In the day? We train again." Nightwing said.

"Again? I like your tenacity."

"We usually focus on the kids for the second half."

"You have them train?" Clark was unsure of this. "They're so young."

"It's more playing." Nightwing lifted a shoulder. "We want them prepared but not scarred. We do live in a giant T shaped tower."

"You make a compelling case."

"You'll see."

#happyholidays

& they did. In the training room was toys designed for strength conditioning & the children used them.

Nightwing taught Christopher how to juggle & had various objects he had the three year old toss to work on his hand/eye coordination & physical dexterity.

For Charlotte, there were various enclosures that she had to think of ways on how to get out.

"She won't run out of air, will she?" Clark worried.

"No, she's fine." Changeling clapped. "Go, Charlie! You got this!"

Charlotte changed into a black kangaroo & used her lower leg strength to push heavy blocks into different places before shifting into a black capuchin monkey & climbing to the hole near the top & exiting. She turned back & floated down.

"Five minutes, forty two seconds." Nightwing clocked her. "Very good."

She beamed.

"Reset it, Cyborg. Try to get it to five minutes, thirty seconds, okay, Charlie?"

"Okay, Uncle Dick."

#happyholidays

"This is the best part of Christmas Eve." Changeling shook a box.

"It's not time for that yet." Raven glared at him. "Come over here & help."

He grumbled as he set the gift down & sauntered over. They had just finished baking gingerbread & sugar cookies. It was time to decorate.

"I haven't done this since I was seven." Clark was excited. "& you do this every year?"

"Every year." Terra loved this tradition.

"Everyone, grab a cookie." Bumble Bee instructed. Everyone picked up a cookie. "Get your bag & start icing!"

Everyone picked up a tube of icing & started decorating their cookie, often trading their tube for another color.

Once they were done with one cookie, they grabbed another & started decorating that one.

"Look, Mommy!" Christopher held up a bell shaped sugar cookie. It was blue, red & yellow. "Isn't it pretty?!"

"It is the most prettiest bell I have ever laid eyes on!" Starfire complimented.

"Mommy, it's you." Charlotte showed Raven a bird shaped sugar cookie. It was blue & black mixed together with blue eyes.

"Thank you." Raven set the cookie aside.

"No, Mommy. Eat it."

Raven blushed & took a nibble out of a wing. "I enjoy it, yes."

Charlotte beamed before picking up another cookie & getting back to work.

Raven turned away & took a large bite out of the cookie. She wasn't much for sweets but sugar cookies were a good way to trap her. She savored the sugary biscuit & licked her lips before turning back to the counter.

Changeling caught her eye & stared at her knowingly.

She put her hood up & got back to work.

#happyholidays

"Whew!" Alan wiped sweat away from his forehead. "That was a lot of cookies!"

"I feel like there's twelve dozen cookies here." Rita nibbled on the leg of a gingerbread man.

"We each decorated at least a dozen." Bumble Bee noted. "Now for everyone's favorite part. The kids pick out the cookies they want Santa to have."

"How many?" Christopher asked.

"Just one each. We don't want Santa to get diabetes."

The adults chuckled as he tried to figure out what that was without asking. In the end, he let it go & pointed to a gingerbread woman in a red dress with blue hair & yellow eyes. "That one."

"Okay." She gave him the plate to put the cookie on. "Charlie?"

Charlotte looked over the cookies in front of herself seriously. "This one."

It was a tree shaped sugar cookie that was green with a red drizzle & yellow dots.

"Put it on." Bumble Bee outstretched the plate. "Okay, Cal. You pick one."

Calvin snatched up a cookie & aimed it for his mouth but his mother snatched it away.

"No! Santa does _not_ want your drool all over his cookie!"

Calvin started sniffling before he began wailing.

"Just give him the cookie." Cyborg sighed.

"No. He doesn't need sugar this late. He'll get a tummyache."

"But the snow is kicking up." True enough, the snow was blowing up & swirling around the tower. Rain began falling.

"You like snow. It'll be fine."

Calvin screamed louder & the wind began howling.

"Just give the kid a cookie."

"No!" She jostled Calvin but he was not to be dissuaded from his current path. "I'll just put him to bed."

"& now you're punishing him."

"Don't make me fight you, too." She sighed heavily.

He lifted his hands.

"I'll see you guys in a bit. Do the gift opening without me." She walked out.

"Is Cal sad not to have a cookie?" Christopher asked his father.

"Kind of." Nightwing didn't know how to explain it.

"He can have mine."

Cyborg put his hand on the boy's head & shook it gently. "Thanks, little dude but it's time for him to go to bed anyway."

"But not me & Charlie. Right?" He looked up at Nightwing.

"Not until you open a present." Nightwing assured him.

"Go pick out a present while we set up for Santa." Changeling set Charlotte on her feet.

The two ran into the common area & rummaged through the pile under the tree for packages.

Kid Flash grabbed a glass from the cupboard & handed it to Raven, who filled it with almond milk.

Starfire grabbed the plate with the special cookies & they all moved to the common area. The girls set the offered treat down on the table & went to help the kids pick out a present.

"So how does this work? The kids still believe in Santa?" Alan asked a bit confused.

"They know these presents are from us. The presents they wake up to tomorrow will be from Santa. They're little. They'll believe anything." Cyborg explained.

Clark snorted.

"Daddy, I got one!" Christopher ran over to Nightwing & set the box on his lap.

"Let's see who it's from." Nightwing read the box. "It's from Grandfather."

"Yay!" The little boy ripped the paper away & flung the top somewhere behind him. He lifted out a parcel of books. "What are they?"

" _Sherlock Holmes_." Nightwing's mouth kicked up. It was exactly what Bruce had gotten him for his first Christmas with him.

"Saw-hawk Homes?"

"Sherlock Holmes." Nightwing said slowly. "They're stories."

"Like you tell me at bedtime?"

"Kind of. They're by someone else though & they don't have morals."

"That's the best part." Christopher whispered to Clark.

Clark chuckled. "Do you have a present, Charlie?"

Charlotte nodded. "Open it, Daddy."

Changeling tore through the paper to reveal a chemistry set. "Wow! A chem set! You could blow stuff up with this!"

Raven looked at him, alarmed. "What? No."

He grinned. "We have to tell Grandma Diana thank you for this wonderful gift!"

"Thank you indeed."

"Okay, it's time for bed."

"I'm not tired, Daddy." Charlotte climbed in his lap.

"I'm tired. Besides, the sooner you go to sleep, the sooner Santa can come & deliver all your presents."

Christopher tugged on Nightwing's hand. "Come on, Daddy!"

"Whoa! Don't drag me, Chris!" Nightwing climbed to his feet.

"We'll be here, picking out presents while you're gone." Jinx said.

"We'll be back." Raven picked up Charlotte & the chemistry set.

#happyholidays

Nightwing waited for everyone to be invested in their presents before tapping Starfire on her back. "I overheard your conversation with Clark earlier."

"About him wanting to be my father?" Starfire implored with wide eyes.

"Yes. How do you feel about that?"

"I am the electrified." She giggled. "It is something I have been quite envious of & I am quite gladdened to finally have more family."

"I'm glad. I hope you know that I will always be your family, Star."

She hugged him gently. "Thank you, friend."


	4. Promises, Promise Rings

Charlotte stood in the hallway, not knowing where to go. Usually her mommy woke her up but it was still dark outside & she couldn't tell time. On the other hand, she knew her father would amplify her excitement for her first Christmas.

She chose Changeling's door. She opened it & flew over to his bed, where he was sprawled out on the right side with his upper body on the floor.

She giggled to herself at his open mouthed snoring & laid on his chest. She kicked her feet & patted his shoulders. "Daddy, wake up!"

Changeling snored on.

"Daddy, wake up! It's Christmas!"

Changeling smacked his lips & continued snoring.

Charlotte closed his nose.

He twitched & squirmed before waking up. "Charlie? What are you doing?"

She giggled at his sleep ridden confused tone. "Guess what?"

"Huh?"

"It's Christmas!"

His drooping eyelids flew open. "It's Christmas!" He tried to sit up but he ended up sliding all the way to the ground. "Ow!"

Charlotte laid her head on his chest. "Whee!"

Changeling sat up. "I shoulda saw that coming. When'd you wake up?"

Charlotte shrugged. "Can we open presents now?"

"Oh yeah! Let's go wake up Mommy!" He climbed to his feet & held her close.

"Yay!" She clutched his neck & kicked her feet.

He strode to the door & went across the hall to Raven's room. He opened the door & went to her bed. He set Charlotte down & climbed into the bed & stretched out next to Raven's sleeping form.

Charlotte touched Raven's shoulder & peered into her face. "Mommy? It's time to open presents."

Changeling leaned over & kissed her cheek. "Wake up, Rae."

Raven's eyelids fluttered. She breathed deeply & drew back. "Charlotte?"

"It's Christmas, Mommy!" Charlotte still had her face in her mother's.

Raven pushed her away gently & turned her head. "Ah!"

Changeling grinned. He knew he was unnaturally close. "Hi."

Raven twitched a little before retaining her calm. "Why are you in my room?"

"It's time to wake up, Rae."

She took calming breaths. "That doesn't explain why you're in my room, in my bed."

"I've stayed a few nights in your room." He was being deliberately obtuse.

She narrowed her eyes. "Get out."

"No. Come on!" He popped up & grabbed her hand, lifting her up. "It's Christmas & officially time to open presents!"

"Yay!" Charlotte yelled.

Raven sighed. "Fine. Let me at least get dressed."

"No time!" Changeling pulled her across the bed.

"Changeling!"

"Who?" He grinned.

"You're so annoying." She snatched her hand away from him & stood up on her own.

He kissed her cheek. "Love you, too Rae."

"Love you, Mommy." Charlotte walked across the bed to them.

Raven ruthlessly stamped down any rogue feelings of elation & took a page from Changeling's book & grunted.

Changeling picked Charlotte up & took Raven's hand to lead them from the room. He went to the left to wake up Kid Flash, Jinx & Terra, who were at that end of the hall.

He let Raven go & set Charlotte on her feet before shifting into an elephant & trumpeting his trunk.

Raven glared at him as he changed back & began banging on the door belonging to Jinx.

Jinx opened her door, looking less than pleased with the wakeup call. "Has the world ended?"

"What? No." Changeling was confused.

"Then there is no reason for me to be up."

"It's Christmas, Aunt Jinx." Charlotte held onto her nightshirt.

"But I'm tired, squirt." Jinx groaned lightly.

"You can sleep when you're dead! Come on!" Changeling hit her arm & went across the hall to Kid Flash's door.

Jinx's fingertips started sparking pink.

"They woke me up, too." Raven commiserated.

"Ugh!"

Changeling did the funky chicken while banging out a beat on the door. "It's Christmas, Kid!"

The door opened to reveal a less than fresh looking Kid Flash. "Ugh! What time is it?"

"It's present o'clock!"

"Present?" Kid Flash perked up.

"There's a big old pile just waiting for us right upstairs." Changeling enticed.

Kid Flash grinned. "I'm in!"

"Go wake up Chris & help him wake up his parents. I'll get T & the Stones."

Kid Flash snickered. "Good one."

Changeling turned around with a wide smile. "Knew I was funny."

Kid Flash took in Jinx & walked over to kiss her hand. "Good morning."

Jinx smiled. "Good morning."

He winked at Raven. "Mornin, hot stuff."

"Dial it back, Wallace." Raven followed Changeling to Terra's room.

Jinx snatched her hand from him.

"What I do?" Kid Flash wanted to know.

"Good morning, Uncle Wally." Charlotte smiled up at him.

He smiled back & ran a hand over her braid. "Morning, sugar cube."

She giggled before levitating off the ground & following her parents.

"Don't be mad, Slowpoke." Kid Flash encircled her in his arms. "I love only you."

"You better." Jinx wasn't impressed. "Let's go wake up the others before you're permanently in the doghouse."

"Yes, ma'am." He picked her up & ran down the hall to Christopher's room.

Changeling beat on Terra's door. "Come on! Wake up, T!"

Terra opened the door. "Come on, C. Why are you so loud?"

"It's Christmas! Presents! Come on!"

Terra blinked rapidly. "Presents?"

"A huge pile, just waiting for us." He promised.

"Yay!" She vibrated.

"Alright, you go wait for us upstairs." Changeling picked Charlotte up & walked down the hall to Cyborg's room. He set her down again & shifted into a parrot & imitated the siren.

A minute later, the door opened & Cyborg ran out.

"Yo, Cy!" Changeling turned back & waved his arms. "That was me! There's no alert."

Cyborg looked around, trying to get his bearings. "What?"

"I just made the noise. There's no alert."

"I should kill you! Why'd you wake me up?!"

"It's Christmas! Presents! Don't you want to see if Santa came?"

Cyborg gave him a certain look that rolled off his back like water off a duck. "I really feel like hurtin you."

Changeling just grinned & went across the hall to Bumble Bee's room. He banged on the door & made a bunch of noise until she opened the door.

"Have you lost your mind?!" She glared at him blearily.

"Hi." He waved.

"Is somebody dead?"

"No."

"They will be."

He gulped. "It's Christmas?"

"I don't care!"

"It's Cal's first Christmas."

She blinked owlishly & her mouth rounded. "Oh." She nodded a few times before breaking out in a beautiful smile. "Yay!"

The corner of Raven's mouth kicked up. What a turnabout.

"It's Christmas, Aunt Karen." Charlotte pulled on the sporty girl's pajama pants.

Bumble Bee scooped her up & kissed her face. "Yes, it is. Come with me to wake up Cal."

"A tornado might hit." Cyborg muttered.

Raven chuckled.

Bumble Bee set Charlotte on her hip & went next door to Calvin's room. She went inside & set Charlotte on her feet before picking Calvin up. She began singing _Silent Night_ to wake him up.

Charlotte stood amazed at this. She was used to her father singing her to sleep, not the other way around.

"Come on. We've got presents to open." Changeling kept his voice down.

Bumble Bee walked out of the room & they all traveled upstairs. A sleepy Nightwing, an excited Starfire & Christopher & an embracing Kid Flash & Jinx had joined Terra.

"Who's going to get our guests?" Nightwing yawned.

They all looked at each other before looking at him.

"They're not my parents."

"You say that a lot." Cyborg narrowed his eye. "I can't wait for Batman to come back here."

"I say we should send my new big sister." Changeling put an arm around Starfire, thereby anchoring her from her joyous floating.

"I am the big sister?" Starfire loved the sound of that.

Changeling nodded. "You're the big sister."

She let out a happy squeal. "I can do it! May I do the awakening of the parents?"

"Go for it." Cyborg ushered her off.

She soared into the elevator & punched the button to go down two levels.

Nightwing went to the tree & added a gift that he'd kept in his room. "Who's making coffee?"

"I seriously need a cup." Cyborg yawned.

"Hold him. I'll make coffee if Rae makes tea." Bumble Bee offered.

Raven nodded. They moved into the kitchen & got started. By the time they were done (with juice for the non-caffeinated drinkers), Starfire had returned with Rita, Clark & Alan.

"Alright!" Changeling blew on the top of his mug of tea. "Who wants to check if Santa's been here?"

"Me!" Christopher & Charlotte jumped around.

"Find the milk & cookies. If you can't, he was here."

The two nearly tore the common room apart. "We don't see it!"

"Then Santa came."

"Yay!"

"Let's check your stockings & see what he gave you!"

"Yay!" They flew to the mantle & Charlotte ripped their stockings down. They dumped the contents of their stockings out on the floor.

They had fruit, nuts, chocolate & small toys.

"I got a yoyo!" Christopher yelled.

"I don't know what this is." Charlotte held up a pendant on a pink strand.

"It's a Polly Pocket." Bumble Bee said. "I had it when I was younger. Santa must have thought you'd like one, too."

Charlotte smiled. "Thank you, Santa."

"It's present time!" Cyborg yelped. "On your mark, get set, go!"

The two toddlers raced to the tree & began pulling gifts to their parents to see who the present was for.

"It's a stick!" Christopher waved the Bo staff.

Nightwing facepalmed.

"That's for Grandma." Changeling pointed his daughter in the direction of Rita.

Charlotte walked over with the package. "Merry Christmas, Grandma."

Rita's heart melted. "Aww! Thank you, sweetheart!"

Charlotte just rocked side to side with a smile.

#happyholidays

The gift opening was winding down & everyone was in a feel good haze. Talk of starting breakfast was popping up so Nightwing pointed his son in the direction of the present he'd added last minute. "It's time."

Christopher dropped the toy in his hands & ran to get the box. He brought it over to Starfire & got down on one knee to present it to her. "It's from Daddy."

Starfire was very surprised as she took the small box. She opened it & gasped. It was a ring.

Nightwing got down on one knee beside his son. "This is a Claddagh ring. When the heart is facing the hand, it means romance. When it's not, it means friendship. I will always be your friend but I'd be delighted for you to wear it facing your hand."

Starfire swallowed hard. "I fear I do not understand, friend Nightwing."

"I want you to be my girlfriend."

A happy wide smile broke out over her face & she screamed.

Nightwing blinked as Christopher covered his ears. Changeling held couch cushions to his head.

When Starfire ran out of steam, she threw her arms around Nightwing's neck. "Yes! Yes! I would love this, yes!"

Nightwing smiled & patted her back. This had been the single most terrifying thing he'd ever done in his life but it worked out.

Christopher got in on the hug. "Yay, Mommy!"

Starfire kissed his face. "Indeed the yay, Christopher."

"Let's see that ring!" Bumble Bee clapped.

Starfire stepped away from her family & showed off her new ring. "Is it not the most wondrous piece of attractive silver you have ever gazed at?"

"It's some pretty nice hardware."

"Totally!" Terra agreed.

"I wonder how much it cost?" Jinx looked over her hand.

Raven pursed her lips. "Shouldn't it be the thought that counts?"

"That's something poor people say to make themselves feel better about the crap gifts they give." She waved a hand.

Raven rolled her eyes.

"Can I see?" Charlotte asked politely.

Starfire showed her as the boys surrounded Nightwing with big grins. "Look at you!"

Nightwing blushed. "Stop."

"Hoo! Hoo!" Changeling punched his back. "Smooth operator!"

"You got Raven earrings."

"Yeah, that I made."

"It's the thought that counts."

"I did have to take a jewelry making class…"

Cyborg waved him away. "You did good, man. I'ma tell you what I told C; hurt my baby sister & I'm gon have to introduce you to my robotic foot. The one that won't ever get tired of kicking your butt."

Nightwing nodded. "Noted."

Cyborg grinned. "Let's get started on breakfast!"


	5. It's So Hard to Say Goodbye

"What's the plan for today?" Alan asked as they finished cleaning the kitchen after breakfast.

"We get dressed & go outside." Changeling couldn't wait. "It's time to play in the snow!"

"Yay!" Christopher & Charlotte cheered.

"Come along." Raven held her hand out. "We need to get dressed."

Charlotte took her hand & they floated out together.

Christopher attacked his mother's legs. "Let's go, Mommy!"

Starfire laughed before swinging him up into her arms & striding off to the elevator.

Bumble Bee kissed Calvin's cheek as he babbled. "See you guys out there." She left.

Terra tugged on Jinx's arm. "Come on! I can't wait to go outside!"

"It should be fun." Rita agreed as she followed them out.

Nightwing frowned as he looked over the common room. "I guess that leaves us to clean up the room. They did that on purpose…"

#happyholidays

The large group made it outside & marveled over the pristine winter wonderland. Snow covered every substance & glistened from every tree. It was beautiful.

Christopher broke away from his mom & ran to a snow bank to jump in it. He fell over backwards & tumbled down the hill.

Starfire gasped. "Christopher!"

He popped up. "Come on, Mommy! It's fun!"

She floated over & sat on top of the snow bank then shivered. "Burr! It is so the cold!"

Christopher threw snow at her. "It's so pretty!"

Starfire sputtered. "It is."

Christopher began throwing snow into the air.

Nightwing walked over. "What are you doing?"

Christopher shrugged. He threw a handful of snow at his father.

Nightwing brushed off his coat. "Okay." He jerked forward. "Ow!"

Starfire looked up at him. "Are you injured, Boyfriend Nightwing?"

He smiled at her wording before he jerked forward again. "Ow! Who keeps throwing- is that snow?! Ow!" He wiped snow from his face.

Starfire & Christopher giggled.

He heard more laughs as he turned. Changeling, Cyborg & Kid Flash were laughing up a storm. "Hey!"

Changeling threw another snowball.

Nightwing glared. "Stop it!"

Kid Flash threw the next one.

"I'm warning you!"

Cyborg threw an extra-large snowball.

Nightwing growled & started throwing snowballs back.

"Ha ha!" Changeling turned into an octopus & started throwing snowballs at anyone standing still.

"Oh, it is on!" Cyborg stuffed snow into his arm cannon & started aiming at people.

Kid Flash zipped around amassing snowballs & making a fortress.

The girls got in on it because they were pummeled, too. The kids ran back & forth, trying to play, too. Clark & Alan looked at each other & shrugged before getting in on it.

#happyholidays

"I think we've done enough snow people." Nightwing put sticks for arms on the last snowman. They spent hours making snow families for the island.

"I'm hungry." Kid Flash moaned.

"I guess you should get started on dinner." Bumble Bee picked Calvin up & set him on her hip.

"Boo!" He kicked the snow in front of him.

"Come on." Cyborg waved him on. "The sooner we get started, the sooner we can eat."

Everyone traveled inside & went upstairs. They stripped off their outer gear & the guys went to work on cooking while the girls popped in a Christmas movie that the kids would like.

#happyholidays

Terra set down the last plate. The table set up in the common room was now set for dinner.

The other girls set out platters & bowls of food while Rita set out drinks.

The guys came in dressed for Christmas dinner, looking very dashing.

The girls, who'd gotten dressed earlier, whistled.

" _Don't hate me cuz I'm beautiful. Hate me because I know it_." Cyborg adjusted his tie.

"Eddie Griffin? Really?" Bumble Bee's lips twitched.

"Humph!" He lifted his nose into the air.

"Can we hate you because you're conceited?" Jinx asked.

"No."

"Dang!"

He lifted a hand. "Please!"

Terra giggled. "Guys! Be nice!"

"We are nice." Cyborg said. "At least I am."

"You want to do this, Tin Man?!" Jinx set her hands on her hips.

"Calm down, you two." Bumble Bee gave Calvin to Cyborg. "It's Christmas dinner."

"Don't tell me; tell him."

"I'm telling you both. We're a family & we have to be there for each other."

"Yeah, yeah." Jinx folded her arms across her chest.

"Yeesh!" Cyborg rolled his eye.

Bumble Bee shook her head. "It's like having two kids."

Alan laughed.

"Wait a minute! Why only two?!" Cyborg argued. "She's being a brat!"

Jinx glared at him. "I'm way more mature than you. I'm not a brat either, you big bucket of bolts."

He stuck his tongue out. Calvin stuffed his hand in his father's mouth & giggled. Cyborg choked & grabbed his hand to pull it out.

"That's what you get." Bumble Bee & Jinx said in unison.

Cyborg was totally offended at what he thought of as ganging up on him. He turned & set Calvin in his high chair. "It's like I have two girlfriends & neither one likes me."

" _Sisters before misters_." Jinx smirked.

"Uh oh." Kid Flash pulled at his tie. "When they start that, we all usually end up in trouble."

"We have you trained." Bumble Bee quirked a brow.

"Like dogs." Changeling whispered to Nightwing.

Who smiled but wisely kept quiet.

"How about we sit down & eat?" Rita suggested. "This food looks really delicious."

"That's because _I_ made it!" Cyborg boasted. He got some dirty looks so he amended. " _We_ made it."

"I helped!" Christopher stood on his chair. "I smashed the 'tatoes!"

"You did a great job, little dude."

Christopher beamed.

"Okay, everybody! Let's do this!" Cyborg spread his arms wide.

They all sat down & began passing plates back & forth, chattering the entire time.

"The mashing of potatoes are very good, little one." Starfire pinched Christopher's cheek.

He blushed. "Thank you, Mommy. Daddy showed me how."

Starfire shared a warm look with Nightwing, who winked at her. She smiled widely & blushed prettily. She couldn't believe they were now going steady. All her Christmas wishes had come true.

#happyholidays

They were just plating up dessert when the alarm went off.

"Oh come on!" Changeling groaned.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Kid Flash hit the table with his fist.

Cyborg waved goodbye to his pie. "Duty calls."

Nightwing pulled up the details. "Bank robbery. The new Hive Five & a mystery villain. I think Alan & Terra should stay behind to watch over the kids. Everyone else, gear up. Titans, go!"

The others rushed out for a quick costume change before darting out to fight the threat.

Alan sat back in his seat. "I guess that means more dessert for us."

Terra smiled wanly. "I think it means we have clean up duty."

Alan looked over the table. "Crap."

#happyholidays

Kid Flash walked in from filling out the paperwork. "What are you guys doing?"

"We just said goodnight to the kids." Changeling finished setting up the chessboard. He gestured to Raven.

She moved a black knight.

He rubbed his chin. "Ooh! I see you're feeling spontaneous!"

She lifted a brow at the strange way he pronounced the four syllabic word. "I see you're feeling silly."

He lifted a brow before moving a white rook. "Aren't you glad I got you a glass chess set for Christmas?"

She nodded once. "I've thanked you, haven't I?"

"I can think of another payment plan." He waggled his brows.

"Garfield!" Rita blushed.

"He's always like this." Raven moved a black pawn.

"When did you get…?"

"Dirty?" Raven supplied.

Changeling moved a white pawn & grinned at his mother.

Rita pursed her lips but she was inwardly amused. "What do you think of Mulch?"

"The new villain?" He shrugged as Raven moved another pawn. "I think he needs a new shtick. I mean really? Farmer overalls in the winter? I know it's California but it's also winter."

"Seeing as he ran when you turned into a wolf, I don't think he'll be a villain for long." Nightwing watched their game, intent on playing the winner.

"To be fair, C was snarling at him. I'd be scared, too." Bumble Bee turned a page in one of her new books.

Changeling grinned. "Thanks, Bee!"

"Your move." Raven reminded him gently.

He turned back to the game & moved a white bishop.

"I'm just glad we're all over the Hive Five. Lettin them know we won't tolerate them." Cyborg was watching a Christmas movie ( _Die Hard_ ).

"Hopefully they'll see that whenever they take a breath, we'll be there." Nightwing agreed. "We won't stop until they do."

"Solid work." Clark nodded.

Jinx frowned as she filed down a newly broken nail. "I can tell you from experience that it's totally a buzzkill to have us in your face when you're trying to build a rep."

"Good." Nightwing itched to tell Raven that she was caught. "We'll continue to be a buzzkill until they get the message."

"Checkmate." Changeling moved his queen directly in front of Raven's king.

Raven frowned darkly. "How?!"

"Three moves ago." He knew what she was asking.

Raven & Nightwing switched seats while Changeling loaded the board.

#happyholidays

Changeling stretched before getting up from the breakfast table. "Come on, Mom. I gotta take you to the airport."

Rita pouted. "I'm going to miss you all."

"Please return at any of the times!" Starfire hugged her.

"We enjoyed having you." Bumble Bee hugged her next.

"You're so much better than other moms." Terra went next.

"You're totally fun." Jinx didn't usually hug but she liked Rita.

"Goodbye, Ms. Rita." Christopher hugged her legs.

Rita gathered him up in her arms. "Goodbye, Chris."

The guys all said goodbye to her before she went to Calvin & stroked his cheek. He smiled at her, showing off two tiny teeth.

Changeling ushered her out with Raven & Charlotte. Everyone waved goodbye. They stopped at the correct floor to grab Rita's luggage then went down to the garage.

Changeling threw her things in the trunk of his car.

"Goodbye, Grandma." Charlotte waved sadly. "I gon miss you."

"I'm going to miss you, too sweet potato pie." Rita picked her up & hugged her.

Changeling took her from her. "Let Mommy say goodbye."

Raven was normally not good at saying goodbye. She was usually glad to see people go but she liked Rita. She was everything she'd never had & was so nice. "It was a pleasure to meet you."

"It was all mine, Raven." Rita smiled at her.

Raven stepped out of her comfort zone & held her hand out. Rita took it & held it between both of her hands. Raven smiled.

"Okay, we're burning daylight!" Changeling interrupted. "Let's go!"

"With the way you drive, we'll be there in plenty of time." Rita let Raven go & slid her sunglasses on.

Raven took Charlotte as they climbed in the green car. Her beau peeled out of the driveway as if he were a bandit on the getaway.

Raven went back upstairs & set Charlotte down so she could play with her new toys.

"When are you leaving?" Cyborg asked Alan.

Bumble Bee slapped his arm. "Sparky!"

"I'm going to miss him!"

"Really?" Alan didn't believe that.

"Really." Cyborg lied with a straight face.

"Hmm. We're leaving as soon as the green one comes back. Clark wants to say goodbye."

"Why? He's totally rude." Jinx admired her hand as she finished painting it.

"I took on the responsibility of being there for him." Clark said.

"That doesn't mean you have to like him." Bumble Bee pointed out.

Cyborg & Kid Flash laughed.

"He's not impossible to like." Clark defended.

"Sometimes he is." Raven mumbled.

Even Nightwing laughed that time.

#happyholidays

Changeling whistled as he strode into the common room. "Wazzup!"

"It didn't take too long." Nightwing noted.

"Nah, I just stopped long enough to boot her out then came back."

"Someone could take you seriously." Clark chided.

"Nobody takes me seriously." He sat down next to Charlotte.

"Should I be offended?" Raven raised her head from her book.

"Nobody but you, Mama." He blew her a kiss.

"Well we're leaving." Alan stood up.

"Yes!" Cyborg muttered.

"I heard that."

"Won't you like being home?" He switched it up.

"It has been torture being around you."

"Ain't that the truth." Bumble Bee said under her breath.

Cyborg growled at her.

Alan hit his arm. "Walk us out!"

Cyborg climbed to his feet as Clark hugged his grandchildren & waved to Calvin. "I don't see why I got to do this. You know the way."

Alan tickled Calvin before putting him back in his playpen. "Stop bellyaching & come on."

Clark hugged Starfire before turning to Changeling, who eyed him like he was crazy. "You can't hug me?"

Changeling growled before giving him a quick hug.

Clark rolled his eyes & left with Cyborg & Alan.

"You're an insensitive clod." Raven never raised her head.

Changeling sat next to her. "You're being mean."

"No. _You_ are being mean."

"I hugged him. What else do you want from me?"

"Meaning it would be too much to ask, huh?" Jinx admired her other hand.

He glared at her. "So my mom wouldn't stop talking about you."

Raven dropped her book a little to look at Bumble Bee, who raised a brow. "Go on."

"Pardon the pun but she was raving about you. She really likes you."

Bumble Bee smirked & gave a barely seen nod.

Raven lifted her book. "You don't say."


End file.
